


Going Rogue

by Salmaka



Series: Soulmates [2]
Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Beacause Abundance is a shit place to be a mutant, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon-Typical Violence, I'm Sorry, Idiots to Idiots in Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Salmaka's Expanded Universe, Usage of Head Canon(s), long story, mention of slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:18:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 34,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmaka/pseuds/Salmaka
Summary: This is a twin story to my previous workTo Know Yourself, which followed Andrew's storyline and live. But this story is focused on the main star of the show – Zachariah Mancer himself. Some parts of the previous story will fuse together sometimes. Just as fates and lives of its heroes do.





	1. First day of the rest of your life

**Author's Note:**

> Aka - Hi and welcome to the "second half" of _To Know Yourself_! Originally when I started to write _TKY_ I was planning it to be from both Andrew's and Zach's POV. However, the first story grew up and killed its twin sibling in the process. Or I thought it did…
> 
> The title is borrowed from **Modlisznik** ’s [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/kalevatar_f/playlist/3b3s46XcEQSq9a6uJAE3Jv?si=NTZtOpURRDG5dpP7nbMwgw) they did for Zach. Notice me Senpai! ;) <3
> 
> The headcanons I’m using are mine, other people’s or collective ones from our Discord. And characters, world etc was created by amazing people at Spiders!

Zach almost screamed when he woke up. His brain and body ready to face the monstrosity again. And before he could realize where he was, his body was charged to fight again. His whole right hand hurt like hell and the energy was trying to make its way out to the world through it. Zach quickly grasped it with his left, and with clenched teeth he tried to control that raw power. It took him a while, but his mind and body were again at peace. He hadn’t felt helpless over his powers like this for a while. Not since the short period after The Accident, after his injuries. Thanks to all what had happened back then he learned how to control his powers like no other student did.

Zach’s brain quickly added the missing pieces of the puzzle. In the heat of the battle, he stopped checking his fluid’s reserves and his body showed him how it felt about it. Luckily, some inner fuse worked its magic before he could blow himself up and he passed out instead. The last thing he had remembered was Sean stepping over him and unleashing a massive bolt into that big bug. And before the darkness took him, he heard sounds like if the ceiling was collapsing and someone’s screaming.

Zach, with now clean head, looked around him. He was sitting on the ground up near the train, his back against some metal cart.

With a corner of his eye he saw a movement; a shadow moved by his right side. The shadow of his Master who was sitting on the same cart he was resting his back against. When Zach looked up, he saw his Master looking into a distance. When he finally looked down at Zach, Sean sighed, put his hands above his knees, leaned forward and jumped down. His expression was weirdly blank, the same expression he had around other people, but never around Zach. That scared the younger man. Still not saying anything, Master reached his hand down towards Zach. Who first just looked at it but then accepted the help to get up. When the younger man was standing on his still quite unsteady legs again, he could see the smoking remains of the complex below them.

‘ _Oh FUCK! I’m so boned_ ,’ Zach thought for himself.

Sean patted still shocked Zach on the back, looked down one more time and then turned around and walked towards the train. Zach too looked at the destruction for the last time and followed his Master.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The train finally started moving. Sean, sitting opposite of Zach, was still unusually quiet and all sorts of scenarios were flying through Zach’s head about what will happen when the older man will finally speak up.

Zach managed to say nothing for exactly five minutes.

“I guess I’ll be the first technomancer in history who hasn’t pass their initiation, huh? I bet that destroying hundreds of years old complex won’t look good in my resume either.” Zach tried to hide his jitters with a humour.

Sean raised his head and looked at him. His expression, however, was different than at the cart – he was surprised. “That’s what you think? That you failed?”

Now was Zach’s turn to be surprised. “But I destroyed many-”

“Zachariah, look at me,” Sean interrupted him. Then he sat closer to the edge of his seat and put a hand on Zach’s shoulder. When the young man finally met his gaze, he continued, “You just defeated a gang of looters, a horde of annoying insect, learned the most guarded secret on Mars and fought that giant Mantis. And almost defeated it all by yourself!”

“But-” Zach tried to interrupt him, but Sean silenced him by a gesture of his hand.

“The mantis and its little annoying siblings destroyed the dome, not you. If not us, someone else would come here and the same events would happen to them. We were just in the wrong time at the wrong place – if you want to see it that way. But you, my dear Zachariah, you did more than wonderfully today. I see today as a huge success.” This is Sean Zach knew so well. Always ready to comfort his student and full of unhidden pride over him.

“I…,” Zach lost his words, so he leaned forward and hugged him. Sean didn’t hesitate and hugged him back. “Thank you, master.” When the hug ended, and they were sitting opposite of each other again, Zach couldn’t help himself and asked, “If you’re not angry, why are you looking so… strange?”

Sean raised his eyebrow at that question, but then as if he realized to what Zach asked, he answered, “I was just thinking about what to tell Ian.”

“Hmm. Great Master won’t be happy about all this…” The doubts clouded Zach’s mind again.

Sean waved his hand in a dismissive gesture and leaned back against the train’s wall again. “That I don’t worry about. I just don’t know how to start about that my student almost solo killed the monster me and Ian had a hard time to defeat. The old fox will not believe it,” he said with a smile.

Zach was confused. As his student, Zach knew that Sean was a rebel, but a mention of Great Master’s name and a nickname was a real surprise. And they fought the mantis together? That’s so cool!

Sean noticed his puzzled expression and with a mischievous smile said, “Ah, to hell with it! You went through your initiation so you’re ready to hear this story. Although, you won’t believe a word I’ll say.”

So, he began to tell an unbelievable story about an unforgettable night. About a rebel side of their Great Master and about their fight against the giant bug in the Arena. Sean was right in one thing, Zach didn’t believe him a single word. But then he remembered he saw Sean wearing the mentioned leather jacket with a red wings patch on a sleeve.

The ride back to Ophir seemed short thanks to Sean’s story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helluva start, hm?
> 
> And I’m trying to maintain the same head-canons in all my stories (maybe except _Language Barrier_ ), so there will be more references to stuff I wrote about already. (So, go and read the rest of my works. Please?)


	2. Prison Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aka – Leave Zach olone!

“Your boss sent me. I need a key to the building.”

“Oh, would ya look at that, the young Rogue! I see they finally let you out,” a guard outside the gate laughed at his weak joke. “But your pretty face won’t be enough today. I believe you have something to say?”

This was Zachariah’s first day out of the Order as a fulltime Mancer and he was just tired. The moment he walked out to the city he was flooded with tasks and missions.

His new Captain gave him order to find the deserters and terrorists. Did Eliza Major trust in him so much already to give him such tasks? And what a surprise to see who his new commanding officer was. Zachariah remember her from yesterday when she was overseeing at the shooting range. Where she was shouting at the soldiers. At least he knew to never pissed her off.

And then there was the task Great Master gave him – to meet with some merchant. Strange, but Zach went with it. Until he needed to deal with Anton Rogue himself. And to think he prioritized this above all the orders from his Captain, hoping it will be quickly over… Of course, the life will keep throwing sticks under his feet.

On top of all that, he had two soldiers to follow his every step and command. David Ward who was an experienced soldier with a long service record. His massive shield looked heavy, but David with his impressive muscles was carrying it with such an ease. Like it was weight nothing. He surely was wearing that sleeveless uniform on purpose. Or maybe because he could not fit into one with the sleeves… The second man in Zach’s unit was Jeffrey Hunter, a rookie as green as the place where he was coming from, Green Hope. His weapon of chose was a rifle. Everything in Ophir was so new for him.

Zachariah sighed, he really wasn’t ready for all of this.

“Honour and profit.”

In the exact moment he finished, he knew it was a wrong answer. His unreliable part of the brain let him down, again. One of the few long-time effects of the Accident from all these years back. The temporary amnesia turned to be not so temporary in some points in his later life.

“Sorry, punk, today is not your day,” Vor smirked and drew his nailgun.

The fight was quickly over. Only a few of Anton’s men were guarding the outside of the warehouse. As Zach was searching mobsters’ pockets, he could feel the judgmental look from one of his soldiers. To be more specific – David’s. They knew each other for less than four hours and Dave was already able to comment on all his actions. This situation must be like a Christmas present for Ward.

“Are you serious, Lieutenant? Anton told you the password like five minutes ago. How could you become an officer is beyond me... Wait, it’s _not_! It’s obvious that as long as you’re a technomancers it doesn’t matter you’re dumb as a mole.”

“Leave lieutenant alone, Dave,” Jeff jumped into the fray. Of course, he did. “He has a lot on his mind right now and I bet this all is part of some plan. He’s here to make the decisions, anyway, we are only here to listen to his orders.”

“If you only listening to the orders and not thinking while doing so, you have a big surprise coming your way, _Rookie_.”

Oh, Shadow have mercy! Zach hated both of them already. Both had completely opposite characters, one more irritating than the other. Dave hated the whole of the Mars and Jeff was constantly defending Zach with an alarming blindness. However, they have one thing in common – to comment all Zach’s, no matter how small, actions.

Mancer grunted and snapped at them, “For Shadow sake – _shut up!_ Both of you. We are not done here yet. There will be more men inside. And if they didn’t know about us thanks to the fight, they know now thanks to you.”

In blissful silence, Zach unlocked the door and stepped inside the warehouse building. Inside was a handful of Vory members. Luckily, they didn’t hear the mess outside and so the element of surprise was on Zach’s side. The young mancer smiled for himself as he crouched down. He motioned at his men to stay put and sneaked alone toward his first victim.

With now empty room Zach could unlock the last door, behind which was the caravan he did all of this for. Inside that small room was about ten people. Sitting, laying or standing. But all their eyes locked at Zach. None of them knew what will happen to them now; if Zach was an enemy or a friend.

Zach’s eyes gravitated to a young man sitting in the far-left corner. His eyes were closed, and a fist on his only hand was clenched. A sudden feeling of… familiarity hit Zach. And maybe thanks to this, he didn’t notice the increased charge filling this small room.

Before he had a chance to unravel this mystery, one of the members of the caravan spoke up, “Who are you? You don’t look like a guard to me.”

Zach tore his eyes of the man in the corner and turned to face the speaker. Time to do his work. “Cause I’m not. Name’s Zachariah Mancer. Lieutenant in Ophir. If you’re the merchant who got himself kidnapped from the Exchange… I’m here to get you out.” Well, he would help them out even if they were not. He’s not a heartless monster.

“I am – we all are. Fiorello, Master of the caravan. The Shadow still protects us!” The bald merchant said, relieve written all over his face, and shook hands with Zach. “But I doubt you came to help us out of the generosity of spirit… am I correct in that presumption?”

“Ian Mancer, Great Master of the Technomancers, sent me to talk to you.”

“ _Ah!_ I see! Yes! One of my favourite clients and a man with whom I, indeed, have some information to share,” the man said quickly. Zach was surprised to hear about Ian’s connections with the merchants when the older mancer asked for his help but hearing this all from Fiorello was something else. It seemed that the Great Master was full of surprises and secrets. “Aurora has discovered a new site. Not far from the shadow path. A site with objects of incredible condition… and even a _relic_ , as rumour has it.”

Aurora, sites, a relic – Zach’s head was too full and tired to try to comprehend all of it. He just hoped that Ian will know what this all means and what to do with this information. “… news, I’m sure, the Great Master’ll be glad to hear. You should go, now. Get back on the Exchange as quickly as you can.”

“I’m not one to dally, Mancer. I’ll see you around, I’m sure,” Fiorello said and shook his hand with him one more time.

The rest of the caravan was slowly standing up to follow the bald man outside. Zach wanted to look at that young man again, but he was already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, … I wonder who that young man was? Any ideas? ;)
> 
> I’ll be using in-game dialogues in this fic (as I was using them in the previous one). I’ll try to change them a bit or whatever but be aware they will be there in the future.


	3. Soldiers’ Bitterness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank our Discord for giving me this idea! Keep it coming ;)

“Did you serve under technomancers before?” Sean asked, standing straight as during the parade, his eyes locked on David standing before him.

It was very unexpected for Zach when his former Master stopped by during the dinner. However, it’s nice to see him again. Zach’s schedule was very hectic these past few days, so he didn’t have time to visit him. They had a nice conversation until Dave walked in. Then this hell started. Both men were studying each other with a critical eye, searching for cracks or hesitation. Like two roosters in the same yard. And Zach was caught in the crossfire.

“Yes, sir,” was Dave’s short answer.

Sean rubbed his chin. A small gesture but Zach knew what it meant – Sean was starting to be irritated. “Hm, I was hoping for a more detailed answer.”

Ward sent Sean a challenging look and Zachariah just wanted to shout at his former Master to not go that way. That there was a minefield waiting for him and that it was deadly for mancers. But he knew the older man would not listen to him and do as he please anyway.

“There is a mancer in every battle, sir, as you surely know. I could name you a bunch if I wanted. A battle of Heaven, for example,” Ward suddenly said.

‘ _Isn’t that place called Lost Heaven now? And why David chose this one battle out of many?_ ’

“Oh, you must have been under Martin’s command then.”

“Yes, sir.”

“What did you think of him?” David gave Sean a look for his question. It was not common that officer asked soldiers for opinion on another officer. Or on anything really. “You can speak freely, Private.”

Still not trusting him, Dave took his sweet time to answer. Sean rubbed his chin again before Dave started talking. “A bit of a trigger-happy idiot, if you ask me. Loved him some risks, too.”

“Yes, that he was. And although I don’t agree with all his methods… some of them were very effective and officers started using them.”

“Yeah, you might think that, sir. Because you weren’t one of the poor bastards who were the cannon-fodder for his strategies. Your kind is all the same, the only thing on your mind is to not get your fancy wired hands dirty.”

Zach was waiting when their conversation will turn this way. It took them longer than he thought it would.

“Don’t you get mistaken by my pretty face, Ward, I fought on the front lines. Many times. And trust me, I got my hands dirty.” Sean tone was sharp but not louder than before. Every word was trying to get under the skin. Zach himself felt uncomfortable and he was not the one on whom these words were aimed.

“Exception that proves the rule,” David said, “You must be the first of the 'front line' technomancers I met, _sir_.”

“In that case – I’m sorry.” As soon as Sean said that, David’s eyes went wide. From his position, Zach couldn’t really tell with which of the negative emotion was it, though.

“I don’t need your pity, Mancer. Pity won’t save my ass next time I’m in trouble; my shield will. Now if you excuse me, sirs, I would rather be somewhere else now.”

And before either Zach or Sean had a chance to say something, Ward walked away. Probably heading to the Curiosity’s. Drink his way into an oblivion.

“I’ve never thought I’d meet a person as bitter, or even more, as me. To earn his trust will be hard, Zachariah, but it will be worth the struggle. I can feel he’s a very loyal type.”

_‘Well, after your conversation it will be even harder…_ ’ Zach thought but said nothing.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Zachariah wasn’t even sure why exactly he was now entering a loud bar in the Slums. Maybe it was because of Sean’s words about Dave being worth the struggle. Maybe because he spent more than half of his life dealing with a bitter and stubborn person – aka Sean. Or maybe because of Master Connor’s influence and teaching. The only sure thing was that Zach was here and there was no going back for him. Not if he wanted to have remorse later.

Spotting Ward was easy enough. Dave was sitting right at the bar. His trusty shield leaned against the shank of his stool. And it had to be Zach’s lucky day because the stool next to the soldier was empty. When he set down, Dave sighed and downed his glass. He seemed half-drunk already. Barman filled the glass as soon as it touched the bar counter.

“Did you come here to drag me back to the barracks, Lieutenant? Or to apologize for your old man words?”

“Neither. Well, neither is my primal reason I’m here, David.”

“Oh, this will be good.” Ward snorted and took a sip of his drink.

“I just want to talk, know you better. Understand the reason of your…”

“Bitterness? Don’t need to dance around that word, Mancer. And there ain’t nothing to understand. This simply happens with a man after five years in the Army. As Boris said – we all started with pride to serve. But our loving mother Abundance just won’t stop taking… And meeting some of your "masters" won’t help either.”

“I get that my kind is not the most favourite amongst soldiers, but your hatred is something else.”

“And so what? What’s up to you? You’re with the rats from the ASC, snooping for secrets, hm? I heard folks saying they’ve seen you talking with Viktor himself few times.”

Oh, boy! That was a rumour Zach didn’t want to be spread. Viktor’s constant oh-so-accidental visits were nothing but a source of a massive headache for the young Mancer. 

“No, I’m not. But I know that you don’t trust my word in this matter.” Another snort from the man on his right. Zach was already getting tired of this. “You know what? You’ve never talked with technomancer, not properly. So maybe knowing something about me, a mancer, will give you a reason to trust me, even if only a little. I wasn’t born Mancer but Rogue. I think you heard some rumours already. I lived on the Slums’ street for ten years before I was taken to the Academy. I had to work double as hard as other kids around me. I lived in insecurity every day, fearing they’ll finally realize I didn’t belong there.” That was maybe little too personal than Zach intended but he kept going. “So next time you want to use that bullshit about privilege school, remember that you met at least one technomancer who earned his title the hard way.”

David was listening to him, like really listening to him the whole time. And it was Zach who couldn’t keep the eye contact all the time. Because Ward’s gaze was very intense, especially when he was focusing on the source of his interest. Or his target.

“Hmm. Guess I judged you wrong. Maybe you ain’t like the others… You have balls, I give you that, Lieutenant. Half the things we did was completely nuts and I really didn’t think we’ll survive that. Plus, what you did for Boris… I haven’t thanked you for letting him go. And coming here today… You ain’t bad at all, Mancer,” Dave said with a smile, and Zach released the breath he didn’t even know he was holding.

Small steps, that’s how Master Connor taught him.

Knowing he was welcomed, Zachariah ordered his own drink the next time barman refilled David’s glass. When Ward let his guard down a little, he was actually a good company. They spend the night exchanging stories. The soldier told him few about his years in the army or about Boris, the deserter Zach let go, and Zach told him something about his years at Academy in return.

They were no closer to be friends than they were at the start of the night, but something broke between them. The mistrust was nearly gone, and Zach felt he could finally breathe. That Dave had his six. If only things were so easy with the other man in his unit…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must confess that my senpai's fic [_Don’t say it out loud_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982817/chapters/32194020) had a big influence on the second part of the chapter. Even if I didn’t fully realize that while writing.
> 
> And I swear there was someone fighting with the Mantis or kissing someone in the background! xD


	4. Of Masters and Students

Meeting with that young merchant was very strange. Everything about him was just so off-setting. And it wasn’t by his missing arm, neat spiky glove on his right hand, his way of speaking or by how handsome he was. Shadow, Zach didn’t realize he had a certain type until he saw Lucky…

No, there was more to it.

Firstly, his request. When Lucky asked to meet with Master Connor, Zach didn’t give it much of a second thought. If Great Master himself could have connections with Noctians, why couldn’t his husband too? Apparently, everything is possible these few past days…

But that was where the rest of the odd pieces started to fit together. Mancer had a feeling that Lucky wasn’t completely honest with him, that there was more to his simple request that he let on. The merchant tried to hide it, and although he was a good actor, the eagerness to meet with the master was showing. Amongst other emotions, Zach didn’t quite catch.

And there was the strange aura of familiarity around him. Some of his gestures were like if Zach already saw them. Knew them well. Like if he could read him like an open book if he really wanted. But that’s not possible, he just met that man. It must be his brain playing the fool with him again.

All the question marks surrounding the young merchant were clouding Zach’s mind the whole day and night. Because thanks to his duties he hadn’t got a chance to visit the Chapel. And if he went there again during his duty, both David and Jeff would give him yet another side look. He got enough of these already.

Mancer used the moment between missions the very next day to finally go and find Master Connor. However, when he entered the Chapel the older technomancer was nowhere to be found. And Sean was gone too. Luckily, Ian was standing in front of the altar. He will surely know where Zachariah could find Master Connor.

“Zachariah,” Ian greeted him, “What brings you here today? I’m afraid that Sean is out for some personal business.”

“Oh, good to know. But I was hoping to find Master Connor here. Do you know where he is?”

“He went down to the Underworks. Near the gate to the Crypt. I sent him there to take care of something and he left not long ago. You can use the lift next to the barracks to get there faster.”

“Thank you, Great Master.”

“And may I ask why are you seeking him? From your determination to go to the Underworks right away, I’m guessing it’s something urgent.”

“Not that urgent. Just some young merchant wants to meet with him. Don’t know what’s that all about but he seems trustworthy.”

Ian scratched his chin. “Hmm. Strange but I trust your judgment, Zachariah. But keep an eye on Connor, will you? If only to ease my heart.”

Zach nodded and left the Chapel. And because he’s not suicidal, he collected his men on the way to the lift. Even in the middle of the day, Underworks could be traitorous.

When the massive platform stopped, Zachariah found himself in the warehouse of some sort. The shelf full of crates and boxes were reaching up to the ceiling. A group of soldiers who should keep an eye on the goods were playing cards in one of the corners. One of them raised his head to look why the lift came down and when he saw Zachariah, he quickly stood up, saluting. His mates gave him a look but did the same when looking Mancer’s way.

“At ease, soldiers. Keep doing whatever you’re doing,” Zach ordered them and exited the platform of the lift.

The Gate was just up the stairs… Too familiar roars of the mole pack reached Zach’s ears and he quickly climbed the last few stairs only to see Connor kicking the moles’ asses. The trio of newcomers helped but it seemed that the older technomancer had it pretty under control. Seeing Master Connor in action was always such a rare show.

When all creatures laid dead on the ground, Connor folded his staff and smiled at the younger man. “My dear, dear Zachariah! A pleasure, as always to see you. My gratitude for your help,” he said and bowed a little.

“No problem, Master Connor.”

“Please stop calling me Master… you’re one of us, now.” Older Mancer smiled again. Zach knew he can stop calling everybody "Master" but with someone, like with Connor, it felt kind of wrong calling them only by their name. Connor will always be the Master to him. “What brings you here?”

“I met a merchant who’d like to meet with you.”

“Strange. Some delivery I’m not expecting or… something else?”

“He only said he had some information to give… Didn’t say what but I thought maybe there was a chance he learned something about some relics during his travels…” Zach said slowly. Only now realizing the holes in all this.

“Relics are more Ian’s field of expertise than mine. I like to stick to molding our recruits,” he laughed, “Come, come. Let us see what this is all about.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When Master Connor was face-to-face with Lucky, Zach sat at the nearby table. Not really knowing why he just knew he should… Both Jeff and David didn’t say a thing, just sent him a look and occupied themselves by browsing wares at one of the traders.

“Is it… really you, Andrew? How can it really be…?” Connor said surprised as soon as he looked at the young merchant properly.

Andrew - hearing that name raised a flag in Zach’s brain. And Connor unmistakably knew him. Zach was as confused as he was curious.

“I hate to be a disappointment again, “ _Master_ ” Connor, but I don’t die easy. I have a little too much pride to just let myself be tossed out with the trash. You got some explaining to do,” Lucky said, and all gone was the cheerful persona from before. Zach had a feeling that he only now met true Lucky – without acting and sham.

“We did not toss you out with the trash,” Connor sounded so… defeated, lost. “We just didn’t know how to help you. Your talents were… uncontrollable. So, we sent you away, hoping you would forget and move on.”

The hell they were even talking about? As if it was possible that Connor didn’t find a way how to help someone. And mentioning of Lucky’s talents – was that meant that he was a technomancer, too?

“ _’Hoping to forget’_?” Lucky went closer to Connor, pointing his finger at the older man angerly. Zach almost stood up to defend him. “Hoping I forget everything that happened, what did you do? Do you think that livin’ on the street, at the caravan for _10 years_ is a good life? You are a bunch of assholes!”

Lucky sounded so furious, so hurt. He must have gone through hell and back. And ten years ago… same as the Accident. This couldn’t be a coincidence. All the pieces were there but Zach couldn’t put them together. He knew that in order to know what was this all about, he would need to ask someone for more details.

“I’m… I’m sorry. I don’t know how I could make it up to you… I…” Master finished, his hands defenceless alongside his body.

“I don’t know,” merchant sighed. “But you can be damn sure I’ll think of something. Now, _get out_!” Lucky yelled at Connor and turned to leave.

Zach took that as his cue to stood up. But stopped not knowing if he should follow Master Connor or Lucky. And before he chose, both men were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said it before and I will say it again - Connor's ' _Come, come_ ' is the cutest!


	5. A Window Into a Possible Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I got this idea and kinda didn’t want to abandon it, so it squeezed itself in between chapters… and I thought the 5th chapter will be out ‘late’ thanks to that (yes, I have a schedule xD) but I’m actually on time! Silly me… ;p
> 
> Alternative title - *sigh*

Zachariah rounded the corner where Fiorello’s stall was and sighed because Lucky wasn’t there.

He wasn’t there since his conversation with Connor, but Zach kept coming back, hoping that the young merchant will be here. Since he met with him, memories were coming to Zach in small waves. When he asked, Sean told him that Andrew died under all the rubble that day, but Zach was almost certain that Lucky was him. Connor recognizing him only confirmed it. And even if he wasn’t, Lucky helped him remember a friend Zach forgot about. The next person whom he could ask about his former classmate was Connor, but he too was nowhere to be found since. And Zach didn’t have the courage to ask Great Master…

All Zachariah wanted was to talk with Lucky again. To get answers for at least some of his questions…

Well, he was already here so there was no going back. Plus, he had to tell Fiorello what he found out about his female companion. What a surprise to found out she was a member of an all-female gang. A gang with enough courage that they were trying to compete against Vory itself. And although they weren’t much nice to him at the start, Zach earned their trust in the end.

“You surprise me, Officer…” Fiorello said when Zach told him the whole story. “Open-minded… compassionate – a rare breed in your field of work…”

“Had good teachers. Plus, she doesn’t even remember all she did, sending her to jail didn’t feel right.”

“True. Still sad to think she will just return to the streets… but what’s to be done?” Zach nodded and thanked when Fiorello gave him some Serum. “Before you go, Officer… I know I already wasted enough of your time and kindness… But if I can?”

Mancer shrugged, he had some free in-between mission time anyway. “What do you need?”

“It’s just… since our little misadventure, the other day I’m always looking over my shoulder. Feeling that those mob types are breathing down my neck. And with Lucky gone now, I feel even less protected than before.”

So, Lucky was really gone for good. Zach sighed again. All his hope to meet and mainly talk with him again were gone with a blink of an eye. He won’t get another chance to find out more about what happened…

“So, you want a bodyguard?”

“In a sense. But understand that no ordinary citizen of your corporation would suffice. If they would I wouldn’t ask you… that would be an insult of your skills. I was thinking that perhaps a strong mutant might do the trick. I will compensate you for the price of both the mutant and your time, of course.”

Zach wasn’t exactly pleased with the idea of visiting the mutant pen… He tried to avoid that place like one avoids the Sun, but he should go there someday, so why not today… “What made you want a mutant for a bodyguard, anyway?”

“On my travels, I saw merchants hiring mercenaries. However, they are no more than hired thugs. Loyal only to Serum. One that often I saw those mercenaries turning on their employers. Mutant, however, may be less intelligent but far more loyal.”

“Good point, Fiorello. I’ll see what I can do.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Oh Shadow, the smell was almost unbearable. Zach’s eyes started watering the moment he opened the door. And he only entered the hallway leading to the pens themselves. Space itself where the mutants were… was something horrible. The cages were alongside every wall and when Zach looked inside through the thick bars, he saw almost unmoving bodies being inside. The few mutants who were out didn’t look much better either. They were thin beyond any healthy measures. And flies were everywhere…

Sean was right, if the corporation or Shadow forbid, the ASC, find out about the origin of their powers all technomancers would end here. Caged like animals, serving as slaves for the so-called greater good. They already had so little of freedom as they were, this would be the end of them. They wouldn’t even be the pets of Mother Abundance they were now…

Zachariah took a deep breath to try to calm down, however, forgetting about the awful air he almost started coughing. He wiped new tears from his eyes and looked around the upper part of the pen. There was a number of big mutants but not many of them looked strong or healthy enough. How they were even able to work?

His eyes landed on one further back. They were just picking some smaller and unconscious mutant. All the people in the corporations were acting like the mutants were no more than wild senseless animals. Their living conditions were worse than of the cattle living in the farms, providing food for citizens. It was simpler to pretend, to believe that there was nothing human in them. But still, there was this big and strong mutant showing compassion over their hurt kin.

Waiting till they were alone again, Mancer approached them. “Hello, I have a proposal for you,” Mancer spoke slowly and tried to use simple words. “A merchant is looking for someone strong. He said he would feed you if you protect him.”

“Beg strong! Beg very strong! And always hungry!” the mutant almost shouted.

Zach never talked with a mutant, but he heard they were addressing to themselves in the third person. “Uh… Your name’s Beg, then?”

“ _Yes!_ Beg is his name! Him wants good food and can protect… but chief man not let Beg leave!”

“You mean the pen’s supervisor? Don’t worry, I’ll go talk to him…”

With that Zach turned to talk with the supervisor. The man in question was standing in the entry hallway, a group of people was surrounding him. It looked like some kind of auction was in progress. Perfect opportunity to ask about buying off Beg.

“Hello, officer. What can I do for you?” the supervisor said as soon as he saw him. He sounded somehow eager, already sensing business opportunity no less.

“Hi, I’d like to buy the mutant who calls himself Beg.”

“Big Beg?!” he asked, surprised. “I’m sorry but that ain’t gonna happen, officer. Losing him’d be like losing the work of four mutants. I’m sorry but he’s too strong to lose. Any other I can offer you instead?”

“No…” Zach sighed, yet again.

However, he wasn’t that much surprised, Beg looked strong and capable and even if the supervisor wanted to sell him, he would add some zeroes to his price just because Zach was an officer and a technomancer. Or simply just because. Zach had a suspicion he couldn’t effort it then. Not even with the extra Serum Fiorello gave him beforehand.

To get Beg out of here will need some plan… Maybe something that would lower his price, or make the supervisor want to get rid of him. Turning away from the supervisor, Zach smiled. He just got a perfect idea, but it will need cooperation from Beg himself.

“Hello,” Beg greeted him loudly again when Zach came back.

“Yeah, hi. You weren’t wrong. That guy enjoys your strength _too much_. But what if you refuse to work or initiate an incident?”

Beg looked at him, puzzled, “Beg not understand what man want?”

“If you want to go to the man who will feed you, you must refuse to work here. Make some noise.”

A strangely brilliant smile appeared on Beg’s face. A spark of intelligence even. But it was gone as soon as it appeared. “Yes! Beg understand!”

Zach was happy the mutant agreed with his plan, but he wondered if he realizes the consequences of this. Beg really wanted out. Mancer must be ready to step in if things go south.

Which they did.

It hadn’t even taken five minutes since Beg threw his massive hammer away for one of his fellow mutants noticed it. “What’s he doing! He’ll have to work!” he almost cried out. Despair was written all over his face. Were they all been punished for one’s disobedience?

“Beg no work more! NO! MORE! WORK!”

“If he doesn’t stop, he’ll get beaten.”

But Beg was persistent, “Let them beat Beg! **No more work!** ”

What came next surprised Zach. He thought that the mutant will run for the supervisor, but he reached for his tool and run towards Beg. His intentions clear as day. When his hammer hit Beg, the bigger mutant tried to defend himself with his now bare hands. And when more mutants joined the little guy, Zach took it as his cue to join Beg’s side.

Him and Beg had no problem standing their ground against the small group. Although, Zach was trying to soften his hits, not really wanting to hurt them.

“Hey! **HEY!** ” a shout echoed through the open space. Zach recognized it as supervisor’s voice. “You lost your mind? Break it up you fuckin’ parasites! … attacking a human? Hell you thinking?!”

As he was shouting, three men appeared in Zach’s field of vision and started pacifying the mutants who were attacking him and Beg. And pacifying them meant beating and knocking them down. He could swear he heard bones cracking. Zach felt sorry for dragging those poor souls into this charade, they didn’t deserve it.

“And you!” the supervisor looked at Zach and frowned. His hand hovering over his nailgun. “Why are you back here?”

Zachariah put his best ‘Officer’ expression on and started, “The others were just about to kill this slave.” He hated himself for using this term. “And since I’m interested in him, I just wanted to defend him.”

“You have no fuckin’ idea how things are workin’ here, Mancer. They weren’t gonna kill ‘im… maybe just beat the shit outta ‘im as a lesson. The lesson he _deserves_ after refusing to work! Stay out of this.”

Seeing his plan didn’t work as intended Zach sighed for what felt like for the umpteenth time today. He must come with a new one and fast. His hand brushed over his pocket, the pocket full of Serum… And an idea was born. Time to be Rogue instead of an officer for a moment.

“I know this job’s gotta be draining. You give all your time and energy to these… things… and all they do is causing you more trouble… I could give you a little something and buy off the source of at least one of your problems.”

Supervisor’s face all lighted up when his eyes landed on a nice sum in Zach’s palm. “Now we’re talking the same language! A generous offer greases the wheels, after all. Anything else I can help with?”

“Make sure he gets to Fiorello, in the Exchange quarter.”

“No problem, pal. Good doing business with ya.”

‘ _Yeah… can’t say the same about you, pal,_ ’ Zach thought as he was leaving this cursed place. Hoping that Fiorello will be happy with his new bodyguard because Zach didn’t have the strength to do this all again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays, folks!!


	6. Forget me not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The previous newly written chapter put 5 extra days between you and this chapter but now it is its time. So, wrap yourself into a comfy blanket, hug your pillow/plushie/pet, grab a box of tissues and cry with me!

Zachariah came back from his patrol, already looking forward into a shower and maybe to eat something before Captain gives him new orders.

He kind of liked the patrol duties. It was a good opportunity to get used to the layout of the city, to learn its unwritten rules and to look for some abandoned chests. Because Zach did patrols solo. And because both Jeff and David had always something to say about his looting when with him. He just could not help himself, alright… His pockets were always full of various parts and materials he found during the missions. And it wasn’t like he was some kind of creepy hoarder; he used the things later to upgrade his and unit’s stuff. He never heard them complaining about that part of his looting…

That reminded him that he should see Quartermaster for the new equipment and Serum for the last mission.

Mancer entered his room to put his staff there before he went to the main room of the barracks. It was later in the afternoon and soldiers were starting to gather here. Either to meet with their commanding officers or to eat and rest in between their duties. Zachariah hated this time of the day. The barracks were too loud and crowded for his taste and he tried to avoid it as much as possible. Most of the time he was successful, but not today.

And still, even over all the people currently being in the room, Eliza Major saw him and called his name. Zach immediately straightened his back and went the way of her voice.

Standing in front of her, he saluted. “Captain.”

“At ease, Lieutenant. I believe that you have nothing to report after your patrol?” Zach nodded. “Good. I want you to know: your professor, Captain Sean Mancer, is leaving the city for the front.” Zach blinked few times with a surprise but stayed at attention. “You have the rest of the day off, so you can go and say goodbye. But I’m expecting you’ll ready and willing tomorrow morning at 0600.”

“Aye, aye, Captain.”

“Dismiss, soldier.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Zachariah… so your captain told you I was heading out, did she? I should be grateful.” Master almost sounded like he thought that Zach would not come, that they won’t have a chance to say their goodbyes.

_Crack_

The first crack appeared on Zach’s heart.

“Yes. Though she didn’t tell me where to find you. I…” Zach almost said that he ran but he didn’t want to sound too desperate. Even if he was. “I went to the Chapel to find you. Luckily, Great Master told me where to find you.”

Sean’s smile was gentle but sad. “It is… good… to see you. Perhaps for the last time… I’m leaving for the front, as is expected.” His every word was hard to say, Zach could tell. If they were somewhere more private, the younger man would already hug him. But out here, they were Mancers and soldiers first and human beings with feelings not even second.

_Crack_

“I wish you could stay longer.” Zach’s voice was breaking as was his heart.

“Wish that I could, as well. If not only to appease my concern for you. But they separate us, as they always have. To keep us divided… And, I fear, to further isolate you, my dear boy. Stay wary. Mindful. You are in their twisted sights. For you are the newest initiate. The youngest. And so, to them, the most attainable… the shortest route to knowing our secret.” Sean sighed. “Such is our world… we are pawns in a chess game played by imbeciles. Clinging to nothing but an illusion of power… and the real power that illusion brings… Take care, my Zachariah, … Take care.”

What his master said made Zach worry even more. Sean was getting into his bad mind space again. The younger man was usually able to stop Sean’s mind from wondering further but he himself was on the brink of an emotional collapse. Zachariah felt so helpless and was surprised he didn’t start crying the moment he saw Sean standing at the end of the platform.

“I will. My word. Until we meet again, Master…” he said, hoping they will.

Sean placed a hand on his shoulder and said to him, “I’m afraid this is more of a farewell… and it’s "Sean". Forget me not.”

**_Crack_ **

Zach could not resist the urge any longer and embraced Sean. The hug itself was short, but both men knew that if possible, it would never end. The white-haired man looked at him, tilted his head a bit and smiled at the young Mancer. The corners of his eyes were wet, as were Zach’s. And before Sean started walking toward the train, he cupped Zach’s face and kissed his forehead. Zach knew that one day he will regret it, but he didn’t have it in him to turn around, to look at Sean getting into that bloody train which will take him far away from his home, his _family_. To say him how much he loved him, to call him ‘dad’ at least once… He just closed his eyes to stop the tears trying to get out while his heart was bleeding out.

“It is always sad to see a friend leave,” a familiar deep voice interrupted his emotional break-out. “Especially when you know that he’s going to risk his life every day… You must be feeling very lonely… It is up to you to learn a new friend to support you through hard times…”

Zach completely ignored that man. Besides, he already knew what this all was about.

Watcher had some nerves to come here, at this moment, to bug him with his offers. Zach’s face went from sad to angry in a matter of seconds. Like hell, he will tell him the Mancer’s secret or become his ally. Zach may be a bit naïve about the world outside the Order’s walls, but even he could tell what kind of person Viktor was. Plus, Ian, Sean and even master Connor warned him about this man and the ASC. Several times.

The young Mancer slowly opened his eyes, took a deep breath to calm himself before he said, “I would be honoured to have you among my friend Colonel but, alas, I don’t know what secret you’re alluding to… I’m sorry.”

“A pity indeed… because you will find out soon enough that while I can be a great friend, I can also be a fierce enemy. See you later, Lieutenant.”

Zachariah stood there for another moment longer, waiting until Watcher left and for his head to stop spinning. With a somewhat clear head, the young mancer went back to the Source. His steps slow. He could go to his room and try to sleep… But the image of being alone was terrifying to him. And so instead of going left, Zachariah turned right; to the Chapel.

Some young girl had the gate duty and smiled at him when he got closer. Zach didn’t have it in him to socialize and just put his hand on the gate. Little disappointed, the teenager joined him, and they opened the gate together.

“Thank you,” Zach almost whispered and walked inside that peaceful place.

He was home here. He was safe here.

The neutral charge of this place settled all over his body and the young man closed his eyes to really enjoy it. Technomancers are sensible about any level of electricity lingering in the air. Some more some less but their senses are constantly ‘attacked’ by it. They learn how to ignore it in young age, but it still presented. For Zach, it always felt like an annoying fly you can’t get rid of. Zach remembered one lesson where Master Timothy said that the Chapel is like a Faraday cage – shielding whoever is inside from the outside forces. Another reason why this place meant so much for technomancers.

Zach opened his eyes again and looked around. He was expecting either Ian or Connor being here. However, there was no one. This must be for the first time since his initiation Zach came to visit the Chapel and found it completely empty. Without thinking about it, Zachariah slowly walked through the Chapel and opened the Great Master’s office door.

With his brain now slowly filling with the memories of Andrew, Zach was wondering how he could forget about him. A smell, gesture or place were now connected with his long-lost friend again. The blurs in his memories were now a bit clearer, the holes were starting to patch… They did almost everything together and even before they became friends, Zach was admiring the other for how powerful and charming Andrew was. The whole world revolved around him. Or at least that was how Zach remembered it.

This memory filling applied to Ian’s office, too. He remembered them sneaking here under the shadows of the night to read books. Thinking that no one knew about their little adventures. These memories brought a smile on Zach’s lips even today.

Zach’s legs took him automatically to the shelf full of various books. Great Master’s collection was quite impressive. There was everything from educational books to fantastic stories. Some were in pretty bad shape, maybe even remembering the pre-turmoil times. And Zachariah read all of them more than once. He took a random book, hoping the stories inside it will help him forget about today, and set down on the floor.

The young Mancer hadn’t even finished the first chapter, not really reading the words more like looking at the pages when the door opened. He looked up and saw how master Connor walked into the office. When he saw Zach’s eyes on him, he smiled gently and sat down next to him.

When Connor hugged him, Zach finally let himself cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not even listening to joyful music didn’t help to ease the Feels… And I hate how Mars: War Logs main theme song is playing in the background of that train station scene :insert_crying_cat_emoji:


	7. Walk in the Shadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!

The rover garage was much bigger than Zach expected it would be. The opening leading outside was far away from the place where he was standing now. The chests, shelves and tables filling the garage itself, were full of parts or tools. There was a separate space on the right; must be where Reaches had their more private room. And in the centre of all this stood a rover. There was also an old board full of calculations and drawings of mechanical parts. And there was a poster on it, too. The poster of the one and only Amelia Reacher, the same Amelia Reacher who was standing on vehicle’s track few meters away. When Zach looked at the poster again, Amelia registered his presence. She jumped down from the rover and stormed towards him.

Swinging her screwdriver like a madman, she was yelling, “ _Hey_ you! A technomancer, right? Get the hell outta here. You surge around here and you’re gonna fuck my baby up for good.”

Ah, here we go again. The infamous myth about technomancers everyone believed was true. On one hand, it gave them a bit of respect from the non-technomancers but the cost of it was the fear in their eyes and loneliness of said technomancers. The more people feared to touch the mancers the more mancers feared to touch them… It was a never-ending circle.

Zach put his hand in a defense posture in front of him. She looked young but fearsome. “Uh… just like you don’t spontaneously combust, we don’t spontaneously surge… is that you on the poster?” he couldn’t resist to not ask.

“Yeah, name’s Amelia Reacher. We’re discoverers one and all. Like father, like daughter… why, what’s it to you?”

“Well, me and my men need to get to a site on one of Aurora’s shadow paths… heard you’d make that happen.”

Reacher sighed and wiped the sweat from her forehead. “Wish they gave me heads up a Mancer was comin’ along… but orders are orders. I can take you whenever you’re ready.”

“Cool, thank you.” Zach half-turned and motioned for the trio standing behind him to get into the rover.

Scott, David and Jeff sat down in the back and Zach himself took the front seat. The dashboard was full of switches, levers and lights he had no idea what they did. The windshield had some kind of protection grid shielding the passengers from the Sun. The rover was surprisingly roomy, but that may be because it wasn’t loaded to its maximum capacity.

“So, the technomancer who doesn’t surge… What’s your name again?” Amelia suddenly asked about ten minutes after they left the shadow of Ophir. Her eyes still on the route.

“I’ve never said – name’s Zachariah Mancer.”

“First time in the rover, Mancer?”

“Yeah. First time this far from Ophir, too… It’s kinda terrifying. Going this far from a place I’d spent my entire life… The change is terrifying.”

“Mine too. I’ve never ridden in one before!” Jeff started chattering from his back seat. The excitement was literally spurting out of him. “But I’m terribly grateful for this whole thing. I mean, come on, not every day you get on a heroic top-level mission with _Amelia Reacher_!”

A big smile appeared on Amelia’s lips. “That’s the spirit! It may be a bit terrifying but it’s also damn _exciting_. From this day, no more "same old, same old"!”

Zach turned in his seat to face his men. “You guys doing okay? Ready for the fight?”

Jeffrey’s face went from cheerful to worried. “Yeah, I can’t lie. It scares me… how big the fights we’re looking at?”

“Aurora troops and technomancers. We’ll have to be tactical about it.”

“Sure, yeah. It’s the thinking about what may be waiting for us that wreaks havoc on me.”

In contrast to Hunter’s worry, Dave smirked and said, “This ain’t my first rodeo, Lieutenant. Being on the rover is pretty neat and all, but still… no different from past missions. In other words, it always goes tits up and when you’ve been in the bad long enough… ya get used to it.”

“Did you just call my baby "pretty neat"? That’s it? " _pretty neat_ "?!” Amelia responded on Dave’s words, who was clever and stayed quiet. She was very protective over her "baby", Zach noted for himself. “Holy shit. I think you guys plucked this fucker from the farm before he was ripe!”

This time, Ward didn’t waste his opportunity and with a smirk pointed at Hunter and said, “I think you’ve mistaken me with _szczypiorek_ over here.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The site was huge!

The shadow path itself was high above their heads. Arching above the small canyons where the soldiers and workers were. Zach could also see parts of the first settlers’ structures. He just hoped that Fiorello’s information about the relic was right. Ian looked really excited when he heard where Zach’s next mission will take place. Their Great Master loved him some relics…

Scott, too, was looking the way of the structures. “I’m almost sure that this architecture dates back to the settlers. Did you know these ruins were here, Zachariah?”

The young man put his best poker face on. “Uh, no… not at all…” That wasn’t as convincing as Zach hoped it would be.

Luckily, Jeff’s amazed voice saved him, “Wow! So, these are settler’s buildings? I’ve never seen them before…”

“Of course, you haven’t, Rookie.”

Both soldiers started yet another of their classic arguments. By day two, Zach learned how to ignore their arguing voices, so he could focus on his task.

There was a ladder on the left, but it was locked in its upper position and if he’d try to hit it to bring it down, enemies would be on them in no time. No, they needed an element of surprise. They needed to take it a long way then. The way to the centre of the dome was filled with enemy soldiers but the four men managed to defeat every single group they met. Combination of Zachariah’s technomancy, Jeff’s precise shots, Scott’s healing injections and Ward’s protective shield was enough to bring down this small army of Aurorans. One last door and they will enter the more well-preserved part of the buildings. And the dig site was just above it.

“A technomancer from Abundance! And I heard you all were nearly extinct… what are you doing here and what do you want?” the man in Aurora technomancer’s mask said as soon as Zach walked through the door.

The other two mancers by his side were mask-less and they looked very similar to one another. Twins maybe? Zach had never seen twins before, they were pretty rare in Abundance, let alone in the Order. All three of them wore the aurora blue uniforms, though, lacking the iconic capes.

“I want inside that room below. And you’re gonna help me.” Zach knew that his words will land on the barren land, but he still tried.

The sounds of weapons being unsheathed, staff being unfolded, and electricity crackling in the air followed.

Fighting against another technomancer was always so unlike a normal fight. It had its own unwritten rules both sides were following. Add technomancers from another corporation into this and things can go crazy. It was strange to feel their charge in the air, on his skin. It felt so different from his brothers’ and sisters’ in the Order. Their fighting style was also vastly different, and the Ophirian needed to concentrate more than usual to dodge their staffs. Zach knew that his chances to win the fight were slim and so he was attacking only the man in the mask, hoping it will work. David noticed his plan and joined him.

His theory was right and the moment their leader yielded, all his companions yielded too. “Stop! **STOP!** I’ll help you!”

“I told you you would,” Zach said, trying to sound confident. However, he was all but confident at that moment. His breathing was quick and sweat was rolling down his face. This was one of the toughest fights he had to fight so far.

When both technomancers touched the small plates on the gate located lower in that dome and unleashed a small charge, goose bumps ran up and down Mancer’s back. Feeling someone’s energy through the metal of the gate always felt almost intimate to Zach and this unknown sensation of Auroran’s charge only added to this feeling. And it almost felt like the man on his left tried to communicate with him through it. So weird… Was it even possible?

The structures outside were pretty ruined but the inner part of the dome was in amazing condition. Zach wondered who was taking care of it and how the merchants even found out about it. It was a pity he had to destroy it… At least he had permission to do so this time.

A tablet was on the table on the opposite side of the circular room. A bunch of notes were laying next to it. So, Aurorans tried to decipher it… Zach took the table and turned it on. And as expected, its content made no sense to him. The style of the writing looked familiar, he may saw this language before but that was about all Zach could make out of it. He really should take the languages lessons more seriously, but now is too late for that.

“You able to decipher it? It’s even real?”

The masked man sighed. “We haven’t been able to decipher it yet but, yes, no doubt it’s real…” There was a pause, the technomancer in front of him must have been thinking about what more he could or should tell. “I don’t know what you’re planning to do with it… but you know some knowledge should only stay among technomancers, right?... So be careful… _please_.”

“Don’t worry,” Zachariah nodded. However, his head was full of questions he wanted to ask the Auroran. Did they too know about their origin, what kind of knowledge they had about first settlers, about Earth, …?

When they exited the inner room and continued up, Zach gave the order to leave the technomancers alone. Dave sent a glare his way and Zach immediately re-called their conversation about how Abundance technomancers have more respect towards the enemy than to their own men. This wasn’t that case, Zach told to himself, but even he didn’t believe himself in this matter. If only there was more time to talk…

However, the soldiers guarding the tunnel itself got some.

With the tunnel now clear of the enemy, Zach examined the equipment laying all around the site. The moment he saw a number of barrels of different colours and with warning signs on them, an idea was born.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Back in the safety of the rover, Zach could finally relax. Not only they destroyed Aurora secret tunnel to the city; the explosion was big enough and a part of the whole site collapsed. Big boulders and sand filled what left of it. But they also saved a group of mutants who would die there otherwise and mainly acquired the first settlers’ tablet. Mission accomplished!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twins *wink* *wink* xD
> 
> Dave's nickname for Jeff is a pun, coming from Polish phrase (not from Poland myself but I love it xD thank you my Polish friends <3) " _zielony jak szczypior_ " - " _green as a chive_ ", meaning someone inexperienced; a newbie. Slavic Abundance Rules!


	8. Rat

When Jeffrey came to him about his suspicion that someone was tailing them, Zachariah didn’t give it much value. The country boy just wasn’t used to the living in the city, he even said so himself. Ophir was nothing if not a city of stalkers. However, the ASC was on his tail and being careful never hurt anybody.

However, what came from this really surprised him.

Zach left both his men in the barracks. This was only between him and that fucking weasel. It became personal. Of course, Alan joined Viktor’s little army of spies. The young technomancer was always full of himself, hungry for attention and appreciation. It was a pity that Sean was gone because he would surely join Zach. Oh, and it would be fabulous! Zachariah shook his head to get his shit together. When he walked out of the barracks, he could already see the young man standing in front of the dorms. Hanging out with his always present group of bodyguards.

“Zachariah Rogue. They haven’t sent you to die at the war yet? A damn disappointment,” Alan said as soon as Zach could hear him.

“How you said it back at the train station? You can dress them…” Zach said and enjoyed the confusion spreading over Alan’s stupid face.

“What the fuck are you talking about? Did you hit your head again, _Rogue_?” Alan was always using 'Rogue' as an insult to irritate Zach, who got over it years ago.

“A little bird told me something very interesting, _rat_. You should leave me alone and cut the shit out. Immediately,” Zachariah used his most authoritative tone he possessed. Hoping that Alan will do something clever for the first time in his life.

“I have more important things to do than waste my time with the likes of you.”

Alan always had this fantasy about his 'pure blood' superiority. Yes, his parents were both very high ranked officers, war heroes even, but they hated each other. They had a child together only because of that stupid breeding program. Zach was sure that Alan’s parents had never met after his mother got pregnant. But still, here he was, spreading his high-horse bullshit left and right. If Alan wasn’t such a fucker, Zach would maybe feel sorry for him sometimes. Maybe.

“I should’ve known you wouldn’t own up to your own lies. That would take courage – which you’re lacking.” Zach grinned at him and could see Alan going red with anger.

“A Rogue will never live up to the reputation of a real Mancer and it’s high time someone showed you. Oh, I’ve been waiting for this…”

With another smirk, Zach unfolded his staff and charged it before Alan even reached for his own. There was not a single lesson where Zach wasn’t better than Alan. Zach could win this with his eyes closed. However, that was where Alan’s bodyguards stepped in to ruin the fun. The fight was still pretty easy, but Zachariah couldn’t focus on the other mancer as much as he wanted.

When all the sidekicks were laying on the ground, Zachariah had Alan pinned against the wall with the staff. Slowly lifting Alan’s chin with the middle of the staff while one of the ends of the weapon was holding his left hand in place. His right hand was in a firm grip of Zach’s own. The younger mancer was trying to wiggle his way to freedom. It was useless, as the whole of Alan’s existence itself.

“Stop this madness at once!” a familiar voice behind them shouted.

Zachariah looked away from Alan only to see Melvin almost running their way. Knowing he hadn’t got much time he leaned closer to the man to his mercy and said, “Try something like that again, Alan. _Please_. Try it again when no one’s around to bail your sorry ass out and you won’t walk away so easily.”

Then he almost lifted Alan from the ground before finally releasing him. Alan immediately collapsed on the ground, reaching for his throat. Of course, he would dramatize the whole thing to look like a victim.

Melvin looked at the scene before him and frowned at both of them. Master’s first victim was Zach. “Have your senses left you, Zachariah? Is this how I taught you? A Technomancer fighting with students?”

Although he knew his actions were justified, a sudden wave of shame flooded the lieutenant. “I’m sorry, Master.”

Alan finally stopped pretending coughing, only to start whining, “ _He_ started it! What did you want me to do?”

Melvin’s eyes narrowed at him and Alan tried to look as small as possible. He didn’t have balls to argue with a teacher. “As for you, Alan, your constant provocation will one day find you an early grave. Don’t fancy me a fool, for the fool is you.”

Zachariah, as an initiated mancer, was released without a lecture. Alan, however, didn’t get out so easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS.: Alan’s a dick
> 
> (Oh dear. Can't believe it's already over 11k words and we ain't out from Ophir yet...)


	9. Relics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I can finally post IT!! This is one of my fav chapters in this whole story! Hope you will like it too!!

The young mancer walked into the Chapel and breathed in its calm atmosphere. Let it spread over his body and mind. He really needed this today.

He was almost at the end of the row of the pews when a gentle beep disturbed the silence. He looked the way the sound came from and saw…

“Great Master? What are you doing down there?”

Ian was sitting cross-legged on the ground with one tablet in his hand and the second one balancing on his thigh. He was wearing his reading glasses and piles of files were laying all around him. Zach noticed his jacket was put on top of the ornamental rectangle Great Master was sitting under.

“Oh, Zachariah, hello. I’m working.” As soon as he said that, one of the older looking tablets beeped. “Kinda working,” Ian smiled and hid the device under the pile of papers. It beeped a few more times before it went silent. “What brings you here, Zachariah?”

“Wanted to clear my head before going to bed.”

Ian looked at him over a rim of his glasses and asked, “Busy day?”

“More like hectic. And tough.” The young man sighed and ran his hand through his hair. It was getting long again…

“Well, I’m no Connor but I was told I’m a good listener. Want to talk about it?”

“Why not,” Zach shrugged and walked closer to Ian who started making room, so Zach could sit down next to him. “I was given a task to go to the mutant pen. To make them work on the roof damaged during the bomb attack. It was… not a good time. I did what I could. Talked with them and even helped them. But I feel it won’t make any difference. I just sent them to their deaths the nicer way…”

True to his word, Ian put down his notes and reading glasses and was listening to him. Ian as the Great Master always seemed distant, out of the reach. Zach knew that he was a good man. A good friend to Sean and a good partner to Connor, too. But for him, he was their leader. The man on top. And still here he was. Sitting on the Chapel ground listening to one of his new brothers. It felt unreal. Is this part of being the Great Master? Be here for everyone, no matter their position in the Order…

His train of thoughts was stopped when Ian spoke again, “You did well, Zachariah. Anyone else would use a brutal force to make them go back to work. The quicker the better. You may think it won’t make a difference. However, mutants have a good memory and they will surely remember a man who helped them. You will see.”

Zachariah nodded and leaned his head back against the stone piece of the architecture. It was pleasantly cool. He didn’t want to go yet and the technomancer next to him looked like he didn’t mind company. Ian was scrolling down on the tablet on his leg again. And when he found what he was looking for, took a pen and wrote something down on the paper.

Zach was watching him by the corner of his eye for a moment. When there was a pause in Ian’s scrabbling, he asked, “And what about you? Why are you not working on this in your office?” The office’s door was literally right behind them.

“It’s just an old habit – every time I’m working on some relic I sit here,” Ian said, still looking into his notes. But Zachariah noticed as a small gentle smile appeared on his lips.

“Oh, the tablet I brought you from the Aurora shadow path. Any luck?”

“Nothing so far. It’s a tough one but I’ll get the answers out of it. I always do. You have no idea for how long I’ve been waiting for this, Zachariah. How much time I spent looking for this relic, following one hint to another. And if I’m right… I don’t want to jinx it, but it may change many things.” Every Ian’s word was filled with excitement. Zach could see that whatever this was, it was very important to him.

“Speaking of – I have to ask… what about the dome me and Sean went?”

“Oh, that’s relic for itself. Long forgotten until after the Turmoil, discovered upon the building of Ophir’s _first_ shadow path,” Ian started talking zestfully. He really loved history. “It was deserted for many years until it was finally transformed into a storehouse for knowledge and secret discoveries as we know it today. A marvellous place. Did you notice the small agriculture station on the very bottom? What a rarity.”

“I… yes. It was there I fought the mantis. But I was thinking more about the fact it’s… gone now,” Zach said sheepishly.

“So much was lost,” Ian sighed sadly but then he looked at Zach and added, “but you were not, Zachariah. And if nothing else, I have that to be grateful for. For it is now we need fresh blood more than anything. And you, Zachariah Rogue Mancer, are endowed with the intelligence and adaptability your names imply.”

Zach had a hard time to accept that Great Master was really ok with the destruction of the Library Dome. But he sounded genuine about the fact that Zach came back unharmed. And this meant something coming from a man who lived for relics. If nothing else, Zach felt a bit more relieved. Plus, this must had been for the first time that someone pointed out him being Rogue as a virtue. Although, there was Anton who did it, too…

Feeling his eyelids becoming heavier and heavier, Zach shook his head to woke up and stood up. “I go before I’ll fall asleep here. And… Thank you, Great Master.”

“You’re welcome, dear boy. Have a good night.”

“You too,” Zach said and turned to leave.

“Wait, I…” Ian started like he wanted to tell him something but suddenly had a second thought about it. He looked down and scratched his chin. Then as if words finally came to him, he looked at Zach and said, “I know your nature, Zachariah. But if you need help or advice, with anything, don’t be afraid to ask for it. No matter how big or small the problem seems to you. No one will see it as a weakness.”

And with that advice, Zach left the Chapel to go and find his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters was brought to you by [Boss Meeting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490258/chapters/33473988). ;) Which is like a prequel for all my stories. There are few more references throughout this whole story.


	10. Break My Rusty Cage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is from the song **Rusty Cage** by **Soundgarden** ([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pBZs_Py-1_0))

Zachariah climbed the stairs leading to the upper part of the Source and saw someone he really didn’t expect.

“Niesha? Scott? What are you-”

“There is no time to explain, Zach. Viktor sent for you, right?” Niesha interrupted him, putting her hands on his shoulders to stop him.

“Yes. I’m on my way to explain some of my reports.” Well, according to Eliza Major all his reports.

“Don’t go, Zachariah, it’s just an excuse to get you into his hands. If you get there he won’t ask nicely. I can’t believe I’m saying that but – we need to get out of the city.” Well, if Scott was the one pleading him to leave Ophir, it must be really bad.

“Alright, follow me,” Zach surrendered and turned just in time to see soldiers coming their way.

At that moment Mancer really regretted he left his staff in his room. And the fancy uniform he wore for the meeting wasn’t built for fighting either; reducing his movements, missing all his classic upgrades and harden leather. He should evade fighting as much as possible or he will need to find some weapon if he wanted to make it. And he could finally use the knowledge of the layout of the city to avoid guards. Well, most of them at least.

Ignoring soldiers trying to attack him, he ran past them and quickly turned to the narrow alley. Before the soldiers could follow, the trio ran through a small gate and Zach barricaded it with always present boxes. They just got extra few minutes to spare. Zach leapt over the wall and stayed in the crouching position to scan the area around him. Niesha landed with a quite impact sound behind him, doing the same. And only when the mancer heard the silent swearing he realized that his friend Scott wasn’t as acrobatic as he and Niesha. Zach got quickly up and reached his hand to help the doctor over. Then he crossed all the routes with more climbing off his escape plan.

Together again, the trio with Zachariah up front continued in their escape. They could try and use the elevator and got down to the Underworks, but the elevator was right next to the barracks. It will be heavily guarded. The Slums were a safer option. However, the mancer knew that in order to escape the Exchange they will need to fight with the guards at the gate checkpoint.

His plan to sneak behind the first soldier knocked them down with a charge and took their mace and shield worked and Zach was battle ready just as the fight began. He hasn’t used this type of combat style in a long time, but these were desperate times. Two shots from behind hit the ASC guy and he felt on the ground with a loud thump. Niesha with a determinate expression on her face appeared by Mancer’s side, her blade unsheathed and gun smoking. Scott kept his distance, covering them by shooting from his specialized nailgun.

Although the numbers were against them, the trio was victorious.

Only when they were almost at the bottom of the stairs leading down to the Slums did Scott asked, “Where are we heading anyway? Viktor must have already connected one and one together and knows you are not heading his way anymore. The whole city will be ready for us.”

“I know, I know… That’s why we left the upper city. There is a better chance to shake them off our asses when in Slums.” Zach had no problem getting lost in the narrow and tortuous streets on the daily basis, so why not use it in his advantage now.

“I have an idea,” Niesha said. “We should steal the rover to get the hell out of here. We have no chance without it, anyway. It can be already too late by the time we reach the freight zone in the Underworks.”

“Alright, rover it is then…”

“I know this may be our only chance, but I know Amelia!” Scott objected. “She won’t let us take her rover and leave with it. Plus, none of us knows how to drive that vehicle.”

“So it’s settled then, Reacher will come with us and we won’t ask for her about it.” Niesha spun her nailgun and added, “This is all permission we need, anyway. And I would rather piss her off than die.”

Zach was in shock since the moment he saw Niesha up at the Source. That innocently looking young woman who always wore the nice blue dress was now ok with threatening people with a gun. Who really was she?

“And then what? We can’t just aimlessly drive across Mars’ plains and hoping for Viktor to calm down.”

Scott’s concern was justified, they needed a place to stay. Luckily, Niesha was two steps ahead of both Scott and Zach.

“We won’t. We’ll head to Noctis.”

Both men looked at her.

“Niesha, you can’t be serious?” Zach beat Scott to express his surprise.

“Yes, I am. Now shut up and lead the way. We don’t have much time till the whole city will be searching for us.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Get the fuck out of my garage!” was the first thing Zach heard when he entered Reacher’s garage.

“For the LAST TIME, we’re not here to damage the equipment, we’re here to stop a terrorist. So get outta the way! _NOW!_ ” a way too familiar voice shouted back.

Zachariah rounded a corner and saw a group of ASC soldiers with weird looking armour standing near the rover. Their leader was the one arguing with Reacher.

“And I’m telling you there is any of that here so… _Hey!_ ” Amelia was interrupted when the armoured man put his hand on her shoulder to pushed her aside. She threw her hands into the air and said, “Make yourself at home!”

However, the young soldier didn’t pay her any attention, his eyes on Zach. His short ginger-like hair was hiding under the strange helmet, but Zach recognized him.

The ‘rookie’ - Jeffrey Hunter. Not as naïve and inexperienced as Zach thought, though. Zachariah should know that there was more than one rat in his unit. Dave was only a small fish, a bait to ease his paranoia after he dealt with him. So, Jeff could continue in his work. Because all the fancy armour and the group standing behind him screamed that Jeffrey was a part of the ASC – a Watcher – one of the people on Viktor’s paycheck.

“Lieutenant! Sorry to _ruin_ the surprise,” Jeffrey said in way too cheerful voice. All his attention now on Zach, “but your little mission ends here. Stop the traitors!”

Mancer didn’t waste any time and shot the arc right into the middle of Jeff’s traitorous chest. Jeffrey made few steps back, yes, but that was about it. The powerful bolt which would normally knock down a man now simply spread over the armour and vanished.

“The hell?” was all Zach managed to say before a nail flew over his left shoulder. Missing him by mere millimetres.

And so, Zach unfolded a staff he took from a technomancer patrolling outside the garage. He was glad he had it because Watcher and his sidekicks were as tough as a pack of moles to fight against. All Zach’s spells were useless, and his battle training was all he had left. Every time Scott’s small dose of healing hit him, Zach sighed with relief. His own supply was another thing forgotten in his room in a belief that nothing bad can happen today.

Zachariah didn’t know how they won but they did, and Jeff was now laying on the ground, shivering with pain.

When the mancer stood above him, Watcher coughed and with a voice full of anger said, “C’mon then, kill me! As you killed Dave!”

Zach got a suspicion that those two found common ground in the end, got together even. And truth be told, Zach was happy for them – they found something to cherish in this barren world. Plus, them getting along meant they didn’t argue as much as before… This fact was one of many why Zach didn’t kill Ward at the bar. The look Jeffrey gave him when Zachariah came from the bar alone was… shocked, painful, … Just too many emotions packed into one package of Feels. And now Zach understood why Hunter didn’t say a thing, didn’t ask; he had to keep his cover at any cost.

“But I didn’t kill him.” Watcher’s expression went from hurt to surprised to confused in one quick sequence. “Think, Jeff – did you see me kill someone during the time we know each other? Plus, Dave was part of my unit. Even if I wanted to, I couldn’t do it.”

Jeffrey looked at Zach and with a hopeful voice asked, “So, Dave is…?” When mancer nodded, Jeff hid his face with his hands, laid down on his back and whispered, “ _He’s alive!_ ”

With this problem out of the way, Zach could finally turn to face Niesha who was pointing her nailgun at Jeff the whole time. She gave him a weak apologetic smile and pointed the gun at Amelia instead and motioned at her to get into the vehicle.

“Wait? _What?!_ You gotta be kidding me…” Reacher cursed and with an evil glare got into the rover.


	11. Noctis Labyrinthus

Noctis was pulsing with life, was loud and colourful.

Noctis was wonderful!

The houses were climbing up the canyon’s wall, looking more like something made by Mars itself than by human hand. Metal with ornaments meeting stone in so natural ways. Various rugs or pieces of fabric were laying over every possible surface or just hanging and swinging in the wind.

The sounds of Noctis were so alien to Zach.

In Ophir, everything had this metallic echo. You could almost hear the omnipresent flat surfaces and sharp edges, too. And sometimes it felt like no people were inhabiting these spaces. Zach didn’t realize these sounds existed until he left the city with Sean and they were gone. Noctis, however, was filled with organic noises. Voices of humans were mixing with the trilling of the ostriches. Zach, who had never seen an ostrich before, didn’t know how to call that sound. Gentle breeze was playing with the chimes, creating gentle metallic jingle. And all of it was echoing from the stone walls.

Everyone who passed by him had to recognize how new to the city Zachariah was. The young man didn’t know how long it took them to get closer to the palace, but it felt he stopped every few seconds to look around. To admire the beauty.

And there it was – the Palace. The centre of this independent city, home of its Prince. Raising above the city with its full glory. Looking over Noctis, like a beacon for its people. Guarding them.

Zachariah ascended the wide stairs, opened the golden gate and was stunned. But not because of the beauty of the inner square, the ornamental pieces of colourful, and surely expensive fabric or the pleasant temperature.

No, it was because of a tree.

The tree was standing in a small garden in the middle of the atrium, surrounded by various, equally wonderful flora. This was the first _real_ tree Zach had ever seen in his life. He loved the metal ones in the upper Ophir, but they were what they were – an imitation. Imitation of this wonderful living tree. Its leaves were swinging in the breeze and the rays of the Sun were seeping through them, giving them golden shades.

“It’s beautiful!” Zach almost whispered with amazement. He already loved this city.

“Yes, it is. And you haven’t even seen the upper level,” Niesha by his side said.

“Not the palace… Well, the palace, too. But I meant the tree!”

“Oh, right. You are not used to real plants as a corporation kid. You should see Prince’s gardens then. That’s what I call beautiful.”

“Dandolo has his garden?”

People in Ophir had gardens, too, but they were no more than small flower beds with the few plants that could grow under the city’s roof. However, the gardens here must be something else. Zach couldn’t even imagine what kind of flora was growing there.

“Technically it’s not Dandolo’s, it’s _Prince’s_. It’s the part of the Place he let build, though.”

“I thought that Dandolo _is_ the Prince,” Zachariah said, confused. He already dreaded all the new things, habits and rules he will have to learn in order to avoid some kind of faux pas. He will be so damn obvious newcomer to everyone he’ll talk to.

“Yes, he is. But being them is a title – like your Dowser for example. No, that’s a wrong example… Anyway, the title has its perks. If you ask him, he will gladly give you a tour around the city, the palace and the gardens himself. Nobody loves Noctis as much as him.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Only when Mancer entered a room and saw a bed he realized how tired he really was.

For how long was he and the others on the run? More than twelve hours, that was for sure. Day or day and a half was more accurate bet. His life just turned upside-down in a matter of hours. A day full of running, fighting and worrying about what will come next and with no proper sleep. The longest rest he got was in the rover and even then, it hadn’t been more than two hours. Back at the gate, Zachariah felt he could not carry on like that for much longer. If one or two more packs of the beasts would appear, the young man would hit his limit. A hard way.

Plus, all his oddly acquired companions made it even more difficult.

Scott was more and more scared and paranoid with every newly added meter between him and Abundance territory. Zachariah was tempted to leave him in Ophir, to spare him all of this but ASC would come for him and Mancer couldn’t let it happen. Scott will be safer with him. Even if Scott himself wasn’t happy about it. And then there was Amelia Reacher who had all the right to be angry. They kidnapped her, stole her rover while doing so and made her leave her mother corporation she served to her whole life. The hatred was literally radiating from her and Niesha was on the front line. With Zach on the close second.

Not even looking around his rather small new room, Zach started undressing and put all his gear on the first flat surface he saw. The bed was soft and the fabric from which the incrustation was made was silky and cool against his tired muscles. The fabric had fine embroidered and printed patterns on it. And it smelled fruity.

However, not even a soft bed and horizontal position couldn’t stop all the thoughts flying through his head.

' _Noctis’ first technomancer_ '

Another title Zach obtained during the past few days. Right next to the traitor, outcast or refugee. Although, from the mouth of the Prince it sounded more like a name of a tool. A tool the ruler of this city will gladly use in the future. Because the only request of this city, how Dandolo said it, is to make yourself useful. Zach should not be surprised – this was a city of merchants after all and everything for them has its price. However, Dandolo welcomed him literally with open arms and Zach was not the one who looked the gifted horse into a mouth. The young mancer was just happy he didn’t have to spend another hour on the run. That he had some headquarters, a safehouse from where he could plan his next course of actions.

And the list in his head of things to do was growing.

Get the rover from the valley and repair it, earn some Serum by odd tasks, talk with both Phobos and Dandolo and learn what they want, talk with Andrew…

_‘Oh, Shadow. Andrew, I really need to talk with him…’_ Zach thought and put his hands over his face.

A caravan member turned to be his former classmate. A friend he completely forgot about and when he finally remembered, Andrew disappeared from his life once again. Only to be the first person to welcome him in Noctis. The fate works in funny ways. However, Zachariah knew that he may not get another chance to talk to the other young man if he messes it up - as it was his habit.

He wanted to do it right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wouldn’t be me if I wouldn’t mention the metal trees ;)


	12. Pipistrello

The last few days were very strange for Zach.

The main reason for that, of course, was that he wasn’t in Ophir anymore. Wasn’t an officer, an obedient citizen of Abundance anymore either. In theory, he had all the freedom to do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. But the reality was a bit different because Zach was as busy as in the capital. Everyone here needed something, and Zachariah never was the one to turn his back on the ones in need.

Then there was the matter of repairing the rover.

Amelia was still pissed at him even with her baby by her side again. She almost threw her shield at him the first time Zachariah get closer to talk to her. Luckily, she didn’t so he could ask what she needed for it to be mobile again and she gave him a list of parts. One harder to come by than the other. Or more expensive… Reacher mentioned that she may have some parts in her garage, but it was too soon to go back to Ophir. The Army and the ASC will be all over the place, still. Zach was running out of ideas…

At least things with Lucky went well.

The first conversation they had the same day Zach arrived to Noctis was… raw. They both didn’t know what to expect from the other, but it ended with Andrew joining his ever-growing group. Though, Zach still couldn’t believe that Andrew thought that he will make fun of him, of what he’d done and become. In that moment, Zach wanted to punch every person who had ever treated Andrew like trash, like someone lesser just because of the things in his past he had no control over. He didn’t choose to lose his arm, didn’t choose to leave the Order, didn’t choose to be someone’s slave for a decade… Luckily, their conversation shifted to the better topic afterwards. It was good to talk with him again, after all these years. Zach missed it.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was strange when Prince sent for them, Amelia and Zach, late in the evening. And even more bizarre when he said to meet him at the rover. Zach couldn’t recall if he ever saw the Prince outside the Palace… Mancer was the last to join the parade. Amelia didn’t leave her rover since it was now out of the canyon and Dandolo was talking with some merchant while waiting for Mancer.

However, the moment he noticed him, Prince’s attention was fully on Zachariah. “Ah, good. You’re all here!” he clapped his hands together and motioned at them to follow him.

Zachariah was surprised when Prince walked on the big lift and stood next to the controlling panel. When all three were on the platform, Prince pressed some buttons and pull a lever. With loud mechanical noises, the lift started moving down. The movement was slow, and the collier was lit only by few lights and there were two lights on the platform itself. After what Zach would guess to be two minutes, the lift stopped only to start moving again. But this time to the side, into the dark cavern in the stone wall. The lights on the platform weren’t bright or strong enough to fight the darkness they were heading into. The end of the cave was getting closer and closer, but the platform didn’t seem to be slowing down. Zach, confused, looked at Dandolo who only smiled but said or did nothing. And then something caught the technomancer’s eye. It wasn’t the stone wall they were heading towards, but a big piece of fabric. Not different from the ones hanging above the city, shielding its streets from the Sun. Only this one was in the colour of red Martian stone. Serving as camouflage to hide whatever was behind it.

When the platform made it through the thick curtain, the trio found themselves in a huge cave. Though, not so open or vast as Underworks. Few huge stalactites were decorating more farther corners of this space. The whole cavern was well lit and was filled with sandsails and other vehicles used by caravans. Most of them were in various states of disassembly. This must be a workshop of some sort then.

The lift stopped, and before they had even a chance to leave it, something big was running their way. It was a rusty brown hound. The beast’s sharp claws were almost leaving marks on the stone floor with how fast it was running towards them. When it stopped, its black pearls-like eyes locked on both Zachariah and Amelia. Mancer had never seen shrimp dog in person before, only in books. This one was much bigger than he thought they were. The dog started growling at the newcomers, its teeth sharp and long.

The hound was about to start barking, or worst, when a voice shouted, “Cass, _séntate_!”

Apparently, hound obeyed their order because it sat, though it was still watching Zach with its black eyes and the spikes on its back were raised. Zach suddenly wasn’t sure that he could win if the beasts would attack. Despite all the evil growling, Dandolo came closer to the hound, bend down and scratched Cass behind its head plates. Suddenly, Cass looked almost adorable; swinging its tail happily and making happy sounds deep in its throat. However, when Dandolo stood up again, the hound turned its attention back on Zachariah and Amelia, showing its teeth and growling again.

Luckily, hound’s master finally came closer. “Cassiopea, leave guests alone.” His voice was lightly coloured by for Zach unknown accent. Thicker and a bit different that Dondolo’s, though. The hound turned its – her head at her master and stopped growling. When the man stood next to her, he petted her and said, “ _Bona ragazza_. Go play somewhere else.” Cass licked his hand and ran away. “ _Me Doxe_! What do I own the pleasure to welcome you in my humble kingdom,” the man in probably his forties said and started wiping his hands into a hag hanging from his belt.

“Let me introduce you to our new citizens – Zachariah Mancer and Amelia Reacher,” Dandolo said to him and motioned at them. Then he turned to the duo and continued, “Zachariah, Amelia – meet Orion, our chief mechanic.”

With the dog gone now, Zachariah could look at the man properly. The mechanic was rather short man with a curly dark hair just long enough to be falling into his brown eyes. Some strands were getting grey. He was wearing crimson pants with some kind of open long sleeveless coat and his quite hairy chest was visible. He was tin but also surprisingly muscular. His arms crossed over his chest looked like a pair of tree branches, thin but very strong. Looking at his upper body, Zach noticed something more interesting, though. What first Mancer had mistaken for dark stains were in fact tattoos. His whole arms were covered in them, creating a strange contrast against Orion’s alabaster-like skin. Some were complex patterns, creating almost three-dimensional effects and some were simple geometrical patterns like triangles or such. He even had few on his bare feet and neck.

A sharp elbow hit Zachariah and only then he realized he must be staring. When Mancer’s eyes met with the Noctian’s, Orion only shook his head and sighed. He must be already used to the people admiring his tattoos. To start on a friendlier wave, Zach reached his hand to shake it with Orion’s. However, mechanic’s own stayed crossed over his chest.

Luckily, before Zach could start freaking out if he offended the man, Orion simply said, “I don’t do handshakes.”

“Oh, sorry.”

“That’s fine, mister Mancer. Nice to meet you, and you miss, nonetheless,” the mechanic said but Zach picked up the slightly annoyed undertone. Then he turned on Dandolo. “So, why are you here? You know that the sandsails won’t be finished in the next three days, me Doxe.”

There it was again – _Doxe_. It must be another of Dandolo’s titles. There were so many languages in Noctis, and it could be him speaking one of them, too. He definitely did speak one on the dog.

“Yes, I know. The storm was quite unfortunate for them, but it was predictable.”

“Not all of us are like you, Paon,” Orion chuckled and Dandolo joined him. Both Zach and Amelia were completely lost. Sensing their confusion, the shorter man looked at them and then back at Dandolo. “So, what do you need? If you came to chat about old times or business matters, you wouldn’t bring these two here.” He still sounded kind of annoyed and Zach got an impression they were not quite welcomed here.

“Amelia here needs some parts for the rover. I’m certain she will tell you exactly which one.”

Surprised by sudden attention on her persona, Reacher blinked few times before answering, “Oh, yes, parts. I need stator, rotor and thermal regulator.”

“For which model?”

Again surprised, Amelia answered slowly, “…ehm, ERM-IV.”

“That I have, if you follow me, _per piasser_.”

Reacher almost jumped up with joy. “Great!”

And with that, both mechanists walked further into the workshop. Zachariah was following them with his eyes and started inspecting this place. The whole workshop seemed to be carved into the stone. The main space was huge, and Zach could see a few smaller caves on its sides. However, with how big this workshop was, Orion seemed to be the only person here. Aside from his dog who was now chasing her own tail farther back. But it was later in the evening and all his co-workers could be already home.

“Holy mother Abundance!” a sudden cry of surprised happiness echoed through the cave. It was Amelia. “Are you kidding me? Where did you get her?”

Zach, with Dandolo by his side, made his way towards the source of Amelia’s excitement. Orion and Amelia were almost in the furthest corner of the cave and even from the distance, Zach could see something half covered under a big tarp. Amelia was peaking under it, looking at what it was hidden. When both men came closer, Orion took the tarp and revealed a rover. It looked quite old, but no bigger damage was visible.

“That’s a long story, Ms Reacher. Hope you’ll find the parts you need. Abundance’s rovers have a tendency to use the same parts.”

“That they have!” She turned at Zach and said, “Would you believe it? This is ERM-II. _Two!_ ” When Zach hadn’t expressed any excitement, Amelia turned to Orion and the old rover again. “Maybe if I’ll get the parts from my workshop, we can put her back together.”

“That’s a great idea. As soon as you’ll have them, I will send the rover to you.”

“Thank you, Orion.”

Amelia, with Zach’s help, got her parts out in record time. She was smiling from ear to ear the whole time. Meanwhile, both Noctians were talking in for Zach’s foreign language not far from them. Mancer noticed that Orion was a bit more at ease during their conversation and was talking with enthusiasm about whatever they were talking about.

“We’re done!” Amelia said and stood up with the parts in her hands. Still smiling.

“ _Bravissimo_ ,” Orion said and walked closer to them. “Anything more you need, Ms Reacher?”

“Can I borrow your tools to work on my baby? I’m kinda without at this moment.”

“No,” Orion said harshly and frowned. “But I will direct you to one of the merchants with good tools. You can find Dean under the chapel. Just say that _Pipistrello_ send you.”

“Pipi… what?” Amelia tried to repeat and failed. Zach would end similarly.

Orion looked at Dandolo and sighed. “I see you are really new to the city. Wait a moment.” He turned and went to the nearest table. He was going through the things for a moment until he found what he was looking for. “Just give him this and he will know.”

Amelia reached her hand and Orion placed a small circular object into her palm. During the exchange, Zach noticed that the Noctian was missing his left ring finger. The object was made of metal and it wasn’t bigger than a few centimetres. The craftsmanship of that thing was amazing; it looked like three hollow starts inside one another. Fitting for someone named after the constellation.

With all required items, the trio bid the mechanic good night and left his workshop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank WahlBuilder for creating the wonderful Noctian headcanons and for letting me play with them! <3
> 
> More about Orion [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408333/chapters/40976444)! And his token looks like [this](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1GvMFhk1KltNb8O54bDZbgwIjl-tHpdD1).
> 
> Hope it’s not showing that the first part is new and that it’s not disturbing the flow of the chapter somehow…


	13. Fancy Seeing You Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another of my favourite chapters. Well, the whole of chapters 12-15 is something I’m proud of and like very much ;)

Zachariah walked out of his small room, eyes still sleepy, and stretched his arms above his head. The audible crack followed. With all the extra tasks and fighting with it connected, he sometimes forgot about doing some kind of exercise his body was used to in the morning. He really should go back to his routine. Otherwise, he won’t be able to even get up from the bed. Maybe he could start running again…

The pair of hookers always sitting on the big pillows opposite of his room smiled and waved at Mancer. First few days, their greetings made him blush. Luckily, not anymore. Zach waved back at them and bent down to touch his toes. Continuing with his exercise on the move, Zach was rolling his head and was walking closer to the tree. And it was maybe thanks to the weird angle that he didn’t recognize a familiar face right away.

However, when he looked up at the man standing on the mezzanine of the staircase properly, he recognized him.

“Boris?” Zachariah said more to himself and started walking his way. When he got closer, he more loudly called, “Boris!”

The soldier turned to look who was calling his name and when he recognized Zach, his relax face tensed. However, Boris’ voice was calm with a hint of sarcasm when he said, “Hello there, Mancer. Kinda far from Ophir, no?”

Zachariah chuckled. “A bit. Had to get out of the city. How long have you been in Noctis?”

“Came here just after… we met. We owe you a lot, friend. Without you, we all be dead. What brings you here? Hope you are not here to change your mind and collect us.”

“Don’t worry, I’m just Zachariah now. The times I was a Lieutenant in the army are gone. Viktor made a sure of it; was following my trail from the beginning.”

“In that case, I’m glad you’re alive.”

“And you? Are you in Noctis for good or are you just passing?”

“Don’t know if for good, but… I pass the days here helping other deserters. Even Dave is helping us. What a surprise to see him here. If the trend will go on, there’ll be no one left in Ophir but the ASC.”

“Wait! Dave is _here?_ In Noctis!” A big stone fell from Zach’s heart. He was wondering about Ward’s fate since he let him go all these weeks ago. It was only logical he left Ophir. But the Mars was hostile and travelling alone somewhere was nearly a death sentence. Zach was so happy to hear that Dave was safe and sound.

“Yes. But I don’t know where you can meet him at this moment. Said his friend just got to the city so he took a few days off.”

“I’m so glad to hear Dave is alive. It’s really weird I haven’t met any of you two till now. I’m like all over the city.”

“So I heard, Mancer. You’re building a solid name for yourself in this city! Anyway, I’ve got a good damn memory and I won’t forget what you did for me… or what I owe you. If you need help, just find me again.”

“Thank you and take care, Boris.”

“You too, Zachariah.”

‘ _Well, that was one very unexpected meeting. And Dave’s here, too…_ ’ Zach thought as he went to meet with Amelia.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Zach and Amelia were walking back to the rover from their breakfast. It became a ritual for them, to try out new Noctian food every day. Both of them were born and raised in Ophir and never had the opportunity to try so many different tastes. Yes, there were several good food places in Ophir but nothing quite like local meals. Andrew or Niesha joined them sometimes, showing them their favourite places.

One thing they always did while eating some new food from Noctis was talking about the Ophir’s. And it was always fun to discuss their favorite meals or places in their once home city. They had more than one very heating arguments about which of the stalls was better. Today’s theme were kebabs – moles’ especially.

Amelia was making poems about this old lady in Slums for the last five minutes.

“I’m just saying that I had better,” Zach finally spoke up, hoping it will end her monologue.

“Bullshit! Where?!” Amelia pointed her half-eaten spicy vegetable skewer at him, demanding the answer.

“Sean showed me this one place at Exchange. There’s this small kiosk near the station.” Zach defended himself. Only by speaking about it made his mount watering. Damn, he missed both the kebab and Sean so much. His master was taking him there only for special occasion, like birthdays or after he passed some hard test or training.

“Ok then, next time we’re in Ophir we’ll go to both of these places and see who’s better.”

“Deal! Let’s the better wins,” Zach said and shook his hand with the red-head.

Their friendship got much better after their visit at Orion’s workshop. After Amelia could finally start repairing her baby. She even let him help her. And while they were working on the vehicle, they found out how much they have in common.

The morning in Noctis wasn’t as quiet or empty as Ophir would be at the same early hours. The merchants were always on the move – moving goods, making deals or preparing their stalls or ‘sails. As Zach and Amelia were walking by, not many people on the streets paid them much of the attention. Some people were still kind of staring at Zach, the famous Noctis’ technomancer, but the young man got used to it. He would go crazy otherwise. Plus, the fact that he wasn’t wearing the Abundancean grey helped him to merge with the Noctians better.

However, both friends made few more steps before a man started approaching them. Zach had a feeling they had been watched since the moment they stepped on the metal floor of the area around the lift. The stranger seemed harmless, but that didn’t mean anything. Some of the worst people Zach met were like this.

“Hey, kiddo!” the stranger called out, his voice cheerful.

The black-haired man wore a classic merchant outfit, but these were rather easy to obtain. Just ask the nearest merchant and they’ll give you one for a good price. He had two days’ worth of unkept stubble decorating his face, probably didn’t have time to shave after the travels and his dark hair was put into a loose ponytail. A dagger at his waist was nothing unusual, too, caravans needed protection. However, there was something about how he was walking, about his posture. How pale compare to the other Noctians he was…

This was not a merchant but a fighter. A rogue, with a capital _R_ – an Ophirian.

“Are you talking to me?” the mancer asked and slowly made his way towards him. Amelia just a few steps behind him, cautious as Zach was.

“Yes. You are Sean's kid, right? Zach?”

Mancer blinked few times not believing to what he just heard. This man – this stranger – knew Sean, knew what Sean meant to him… Zachariah needed answers and he needed them like five minutes ago. “How do you know Sean? And who are you anyway?” He may sound a bit strictly, but he didn’t care. That much anyway.

“Name’s Alex Rogue.” Ha! Zach’s guess was right. You can leave Ophir, but Ophir never leaves you. “And I have a pretty urgent message for you, kiddo.”

“Yeah? And from whom?”

“Anton Rogue,” Alex said and grinned.

Zach, as well as Dandolo, had a suspicion about Vory being in Noctis but here the mobster stood. Not looking guilty about it at all.

“Ok…” was all Zach managed to say. His brain stopped working.

“Freaking Shadow, can you finally tell us what you suppose to tell us?” Amelia made a step forward and used her temper on the Vor. Who, Zach had to give him extra credit for that, didn’t even flinch.

“Geez, calm down, Reacher. No need for that. The thing is that Viktor took your Mancer family as a hostage to lure you into his slick hands.” Zach was about to grab the man by a collar to shake as many information out of him as possible. But the Rogue made a step back and continued, “They are alright. Or at least as much as is possible in the situation like this. Ian made the preparations beforehand, so calm down. Please.”

Zach nodded and left his personal space. He had so many questions he knew Alex didn’t have the answers for. “Do you have more info?”

“Yeah, we already made a plan for ya,” with that the older man reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope with Vory’s insignia – the upside-down A. “There’s a map, numbers and types of soldiers patrollin’ the routes to the Chapel and so on inside it.”

“I… Thank you, Alex.”

“Sure, you’re welcome. Must say I’m happy to see you, kiddo.”

“Yeah, about that… How do you know Sean?”

Rogue only smiled and said, “I’m kinda hurt that Blondie didn’t talk about me. But I won’t share what he didn’t share with you. Let’s just say I know him longer than you do.”

His Master was really full of surprises Zach was unrevealing even now. Sean was a friend with this man, member of the Vory, for longer than ten years. How’s that he never mentioned him…

Something clicked together in Zach’s brain.

“Wait a sec… You’re one of the soldiers! Well, obviously you were not soldiers, but still. The training me and Sean came up all the years back. I remember talking with you.”

“If you want to call you blushin’ and sayin’ hardly two words to me talking, then yes – we talked.” Zach could hear how Amelia behind him was really trying not to laugh. Oh boy, he wasn’t ready to share embarrassing moments from his teenage years. “But don’t worry, Sean told me you were a shy one.”

“He kinda still is,” Amelia managed to say before she started laughing. Zach punched her without looking behind. “ _Auch!_ Why are you hitting me, it’s true! You should see him with Andr-”

“ _Amy!_ ” Mancer said, now fully turned at her. His voice something between whisper and grunt. He knew how much she hated when someone called her that. Reacher just narrowed her eyes at him and shut up.

When he turned back, the mobster was gone. Like a real Rogue, Alex used the situation to his advantage and disappeared. And with him all the answers Zach had about, well, _everything_.

Zach went to his room to look at the information Anton sent him. If his brothers and sisters were really being held hostage, Zach will have to come up with a good plan of how to get all of them to safety. Only thinking about what all could Viktor and the ASC do to them made his stomach turn upside down.

True to his words, the envelope Alex gave him contained a piece of paper and a memory card. Zach took the card and put it into his tablet. It was full of maps with soldiers’ posts, information on their gear and numbers. And even shifts rotations. On the paper was a handwritten description of how and when things went to shit.

_Approximately three days after you, Zachariah, flee the city the ASC started bringing mancers to its headquarters for questioning. More than they did before. That lasted for two day until your Great Master put a stop to it; he ordered his technomancers to disobey any order which is not from him. By the seventh day, the ASC’s soldiers made a raid and locked them in the Chapel._

_Get them to safety and don’t tell the Prince where you get this information. Trust me._

The penmanship was very neat, and Zach got an idea if Anton himself wrote it. Unfortunately, there was no signature, just another upside-down A.

Zach re-read the content of the tablet and the letter few more times, stood up and left his room. Time to ask Dandolo why he didn’t tell him about what is happening in Ophir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pinky for the rescue!


	14. Family

Zach was always pleased when Andrew joined him at the platform of the big lift. There still was a small tension between them, the old and new friendships mixing. Both men were not sure which topics were comfortable for the other. Talking with Andrew was relaxing and enlightening, though. Many things that were so normal for Andrew were extraordinary for Zach. And sometimes other way around.

Tonight, however, was Zach’s head full of tomorrows mission. The mission to save his brothers and sisters imprisoned in Ophir by none other but Viktor Watcher and his ASC. Only thinking about what they had to go through was making Zach’s stomach turn upside-down. He should know that Viktor will try something like this…

“Zach?” a gentle voice on his left pull him from his mind space.

“Sorry, I must have tuned out,” Zach said and smiled at Andrew.

The Sun was already behind the canyon’s walls, the horizon nice shade of blue and the stars started decorating the sky one by one. The city behind them was slowly preparing for the upcoming night. The lampions were lit, and merchants were closing their shops and stalls.

“That’s fine, I just… if you want to be alone, I can go.”

“No, you don’t have to… but I’m not holding you if you want to leave either.”

“Nope, I’m fine where I am,” Andrew said and smiled at him. “Penny for your thoughts?”

“Just thinking about tomorrow…”

“Oh, right. That rescue mission…” There was a short silence and then Andrew added, “Can I ask you something, Zach?”

“Sure.”

“Why do you care about saving those folks so much? What they ever done for you?” Andrew said a bit more angerly. His own feelings towards Mancers showing in the last sentence.

Zach was getting why he was angry and disappointed. He really did, but still… He wanted to talk with him about that they did mistakes but who doesn’t. Maybe when the rest of the Order will be here Andrew will see some reason… Or Master Connor will help, he always did know what to do.

But both of the young men were not in the mood for that kind of conversation now, so Zach simply answered: “It’s not what they’ve done… It’s who they are. They are my family, Andrew. And I won’t abandon them.”

Andrew was silence for a minute and then simply said, “… I don’t get it but… sure.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_“Lead our kind through the crypt! Save them! Go on, I will help him. And… tell Andrew… I am sorry… Save them! Tell Andrew… I am sorry. Lead our kind. I will help him…”_

These sentences were repeating in Zach’s head when Sam with Phobos were almost tugging him down the stairs away from the Chapel. And when the sounds of gunshots and shouts were interrupted with a loud bang, they all stopped, looking up the narrow staircase.

Everybody knew what this sound meant.

When all of them – _No! Not all of them!_ – stood in the crypt Zach heard Amelia asking how he was feeling, but he didn’t pay any attention to her.

Because Zach’s blood was boiling.

This was all Viktor’s fault. It was his fault Zachariah had to throw Dave away, his fault he had to run away and left his life behind, his fault that Ian and Connor were… were _gone_ now. To hell with it, Vik had to be involved in Sean’s departure, too. All what happened to Zachariah’s family was Viktor’s fault! His fault they were all gone now…

And that fucking weasel Alan! Zach should know that he won’t give up after he confronted him weeks ago. He would do anything to get his personal revenge on every Mancer in the city. And now he was leading his small group of ASC pricks and was invading the place which should be the most sacred for him as a mancer. And it was him who called Zach disgrace…

All that remained of the Order was looking at him for answers or orders Zach didn’t have. The number of older Masters could be counted on two hands. Next, there was a slightly bigger group of initiated Mancers, a bunch of youngsters and some kids. Luckily, Melvin and Sam sensed the lack of orders and took over.

‘ _For now,_ ’ Zach’s brain added, and the young man went ahead to see where to now.

And of course, the ASC soldiers were already here. Zach clenched his staff to the point his joints were white and felt his charge dancing under his skin, ready to be unleashed into these bastards. They had some nerves to be down here! Their presence alone was a desecration of the dead resting here in peace. They were the first non-technomancers ever stepping into this place.

The first soldier went down with a painful scream after Zach sent a bolt into her nape. Her scream drew all the officers his way. It didn’t take long, and Zach was surrounded. Young Mancer looked at each one of them and rolled his shoulders. A smile appeared on his lips when some of the troops stepped back.

‘ _Good! You should be afraid!_ ’

All Zach’s hits, kicks and spells were brutal and precise. First two soldiers went down only seconds after the fight started. Their screams were mixing with Zachariah’s roar. He could see that other Mancers joined the fray, too. The normally abandoned, lifeless and silent place was now filled with the sound of gunfire, electricity and metal hitting metal or flesh. The high walls with even higher ceiling were creating echoes of all these sounds. Some of the soldiers’ nails hit one of the obelisks and a chunk of it felt on the ground. Shattering into even smaller pieces in the process.

Finally, the last soldier was laying on the ground and a tip of Zach’s staff was pushing down on his Adam’s apple. Slowly cutting off his supply of oxygen.

“ **ZACHARIAH!** ” Melvin shouted, and Zach slowly looked his way. Behind seriously looking Master was the group of kids. One looking more freighted than the one next to them.

Melvin didn’t need to say more, Zach understood. The kids were probably more scared of him than the ASC soldiers.

Zachariah knocked down the soldier beneath him before he could get some stupid idea and fight back. Then he folded his staff and tried to calm his body down. It must have been thanks to some small miracle that he didn’t have a surge or didn’t overload. Melvin sent one more look his way and motioned kids to follow him to the gate. Zach knew there will be 'a talk' later but now he followed them, keeping his distance.

He himself was wandering over what just happened, how easily anger blinded him. He’d never kill anyone and never had the urge to do so, either. But now? He intended to kill that man, slowly. Wanted to hurt all of the ASC soldiers so much, cut them to pieces and threw them to Viktor as a message.

Viktor just made it _very_ personal.


	15. Determination

Making and giving Andrew his new hand kept Zachariah distracted for only a while. But it was worth it. The smile on Andrew’s face. The literal spark in his eyes, as bright as the ones dancing between his fingers. The happiness from being whole again, getting his powers back after so many years. Zach could not wait to see him in action, to see his full potential he had. To fight side by side with him again and to see that relaxed smile more often…

However, duties called so Zachariah exited his room and scanned the lower part of the Palace until he saw Melvin standing not far from him. The older mancer was standing near the stairs, looking lost and uncomfortable. Well, that was how all of them looked since the group came to Noctis. Leaving Ophir was a big change for all of them. Zach was in the city longer and so, was accustomed to the differences more than the rest of his brothers and sisters. But that didn’t mean he too wasn’t lost or confused.

Zach took a deep breath and made his way towards the other man. Hoping that the sooner he will have it behind him, the sooner the anxiety will go away. “Melvin. Can we talk?”

“Zachariah,” Melvin said a bit too loud. His staff in a firm grip of his right hand and Zach could feel Melvin’s charge in the air. Like if he thought that someone will attack him here in the open. “Yes, of course. Is something wrong? You look rather… tense.”

“Yeah… There’s a lot on my mind right now. But I want to concentrate on you today; on Mancers. Ian told me to look after you all… But becoming a Great Master? That’s big. Is there some other way I can help?”

“We’re family, Zachariah. You’ll have our support however you choose to help us. And yes, becoming Great Master is a rather big step.”

“What about you or the others? Would someone volunteer?”

“I’ve never was good at giving orders.” That was true. Melvin was that kind of man who is happy when someone else is giving him orders, telling him what and preferably how to do it. ‘ _Never let him do his own thing_ ’, Master Connor once said, and these words carried wisdom. As everything Connor said. “And as for the others… They are old school, we all are. This,” he motioned at the whole of the city, “is too new and too scary for us. We are used to sharp edges and unkind words. Too used to that Mother Abundance and the Army are always watching over us, guiding us. And although they may not like the idea of you being in that position they don’t want to step in and fill it themselves.”

“Or course they won’t…” Zach sighed.

“But not trusting you is nothing personal. What you did for us was beyond heroic, Zachariah. There’s no doubt about it. But not everyone had the pleasure to meet you, to know you as I do,” he smiled, “In their eyes, you are inexperienced, young Mancer. And while your talents speak for themselves, I have a feeling some will want to put those talents to the test before supporting you.”

“So, I should talk to them, get them know better?”

“It’s a start. And you will know them better, too. It will work both ways. Give them a benefit of doubt. And if you don’t feel like talking with all of them, go to the most influential Masters.”

“Thank you, Melvin. For everything.”

“You’re welcome, Zachariah. Good luck,” Melvin said and patted him on the shoulder.

In theory, talking with the group of Masters was a good idea. But like all the ‘good’ theories this too was a total disaster in real life applications. The whole idea about becoming the Great Master was getting more and more not so good idea, too.

Zach almost wanted to knowingly fail one of the tasks Masters were giving him. However, they were so trivial and easy it almost hurt. Like seriously, who asks freshly initiated mancer about what they did and learn during said initiation… Master Ervin’s test about space was something you learn during the first year on the Academy. And Master Jack asked him to upgrade his staff; something the young mancer could do even half-asleep. And so, mister dad-jokes got his "better staff" in no time.

The only test he could fail without raising a suspicion was fighting against Master Sam. A mighty opponent, powerful and on her age very fast. However, his fighter’s instincts kicked in the moment the air started cracking with the electricity. And he won.

Sean would be so proud of him. Connor and Ian, too. Their support alone would be enough to help him become the Great Master. However, if they would be here, none of this would be necessary…

Zach was full of contending feelings. On one hand he was on the brink of giving up and leaving them to sort this problem themselves. But on the other he was full of determination to pass all the tests and show them how worthy he is. How wrong they were in not trusting him to be a good Great Master.

And when later that day Melvin congratulated him on becoming their new Great Master, all the feelings only got stronger. And he slowly started to realize how much more complicated his life just got. That the fate of a whole new group of people was now in his already full hands…


	16. Competition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of silly chapter from Andrew’s POV

Zach’s mood was everything but good past three days; since he and his kin lost two of their members. Since the technomancers arrived to Noctis and he became their new leader.

Zachariah wasn’t looking around when walking through the city as he did before, his steps fast. Just get from one place to another as fast as possible, have it already over with. He was also talking less, which was pretty admirable achievement with his already sparse way of speaking with someone. And he smiled even less. The already rare phenomenon became almost legendary. If not for the fact he saw Zach smile before, Lucky would not believe that the young man was even capable of such thing. His face locked in eternal Frown now.

And so, in the light of Zach’s bad mood, Lucky got an idea. He asked around his few contacts until he found what he was looking for. Rapl, the chief of Noctis’ hunters, said there was a pack of moles causing trouble in one of the farther parts of the city. Where most of the warehouses were, so they were worried about the goods. Said that the pack should be small enough for them to manage to take care of it on their own.

“I don’t know how playing pest control suppose to lift my mood…” Zach asked halfway there. Finally emerging from his own thoughts and interacting with the world again.

The pentad of friends was walking through the stone corridors lit only by few lights or illuminating shrooms. Andrew, Zach, Amelia, Niesha and Phobos were all geared up, ready to fight. Scott wasn’t with them, said that he didn’t want to go, and Lucky respected his wish. They just needed to be careful to not get hurt much.

Andrew turned at the technomancer and walking backwards said, “That’s ‘couse you didn’t hear the best part yet.”

“So? Out with it.” Amelia joined the conversation. She wasn’t as mad as when they got to Noctis but still kinda spiky.

“We’ll turn it into a contest!” Andrew replied with a smile.

“How?” Phobos’ voice echoed in the quiet narrow corridor.

“Who kill the most – win.”

“That sounds like fun!” There was a big smile on Amelia’s lips now.

Zach shrugged. “Yeah, why not.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Phobos lashed his massive mace and the creatures flew away. “Five!”

“Not fair!” Amelia cried out, “your giant mace makes it uneven…”

“Seven!” Niesha shouted over her shot and then threw one of her smaller knifes to finish already wounded mole. “Eight. Try to keep up, Reacher!”

Andrew was about to finish one of the big alphas when a lightning flew over his head and killed it before his staff could hit its mark. In shock and anger, Lucky turned around only to see Zachariah with a big grin on his face. The remains of charge still dancing between his fingers. Andrew himself was keeping back with using his powers. Was still getting used to using them, still testing his limits. But seeing Zach using his powers so freely was encouraging.

“Not fair, Sparkle! Stealing kills is dirty even for Rogue.”

“In that case you should include it into the rules of yours next time,” Zach smiled and winked.

“Anarchist…” Lucky said but smiled too. His plan was working!

“Hey, you two! Less talking and more killing!” Niesha said and killed her tenth creature. However, her nailgun was slowly overheating.

Amelia peeked from behind her shield and said, “Let them be. As you said – talking means less killing but that means more for us!”

“I like that logic, Amelia,” Phobos agreed, hitting the huge creature before him.

“I show you no killing…” Zach said, and the air thickened with his charge.

The pressure was almost punching the air from Andrew’s lungs. And then Zachariah unleashed the biggest electrical storm he had ever seen. The blue lightnings filled the whole space, almost blinding Andrew by their radiance. Killing all the remaining moles.

“By the Shadow!” Niesha breathed out and lower her nailgun.

“Impressive!” Phobos said, resting the mace over his shoulder.

And Amelia sighed, “C’mon…”

Zach, counting the dead creatures now laying on the ground, made a scene out of it. Slowly walking from one body to another, counting their numbers by raising every and each individual finger. When he stood over the biggest of the alphas, he looked at his friends and asked, “How much is this beast worth, again?”

Amelia sighted, again, “That one is at least four points…”

“Then I have fifteen,” Zach said with a big smile. Andrew couldn’t help himself and smiled back.

Since then this competition became a part of their missions. Whenever they were fighting, everyone from the group was keeping scores in their heads. And with how Lucky was getting more and more comfortable with his powers, he stole some kills from Zach in return.


	17. Mother Abundance Loves Her Children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark themes in this long chapter. Welcome to the Re-hab camp, my fellow Martians…

The camp looked even worse than Zachariah thought it would. The huge concrete building was situated on the end of the Shadow path, the massive locomotive was peeking from the tunnel. The area around the facility was well lit but the building itself was cowering in the shadow almost as if it was radiating the darkness itself. Even in the deepest of the night, a number of guards were patrolling the outside area.

Sean once told him about these so-called Rehabilitation camps. The normal citizens were oblivious about what was happening behind these walls, thinking whatever propaganda bullshit Mother Abundance was telling them to think about the camps. But Zach knew that the corporation was sending more than just political opponents here to be ‘re-educated’. Because this was where they sent anyone who didn’t conform to the Abundance model. That meant deviants, criminals, anybody a little too unique. Trying to change them however they thought was effective. Beating, starvation, brainwashing… name any unhuman method how to break one’s spirit and free will and you can be sure they’ve tried it already.

And still, even knowing what this place was didn’t prepare Zachariah for what was waiting for them all here.

“Words alone cannot express my hatred for this place,” Niesha said and gripped her nailgun tighter.

“I warned you…” Zach said without looking at her. His eyes locked on the unsettling building. It felt like he had a staring contest with it, and was losing…

“You misunderstood, Zach,” Niesha’s voice was steady and strong. “Coming back here free? Armed? With my rights returned to me? It’s _priceless_. Thank you for bringing me here. I can’t tell you how much it means to me.”

“As long as you won’t do anything reckless, I’m glad to have you here, too.”

Taking guards down one by one to not raise the alarm, the group was making their way closer to the building. Standing in front of the locomotive, Zachariah noticed a small area below the ground level. There was a ladder leading down where a single mole was sniffing the ground for something. Its pack had to be close, digging its way below the surface. Zach was about to turn around and leave this area be but then his eyes landed on something on the ground. It was a body… in a technomantic gear!

Zach took a breath or two before he decided to jump down, to look closer to the body of his fallen kin. The moment his heavy boots hit the ground, six more moles surfaced from the ground. Their roar loud and claws sharp. Mancer charged his fist and punched the beast closest to him so hard it flew away and didn’t get up. And when his friends joined the fight, all the moles were dead in no time.

Still kinda lightheaded from the fight, from using the technomancy, Zach kneeled next to the long-dead technomancer. A small paranoid thought appeared on his mind and he quickly checked their badge, just to be sure – it was scratches free and Zachariah sighed with relief. Still, it was sad to see one of his kind being toss here to rot. He really hoped that they were already dead when they threw them down here… Who were they and how did they end up here? Were they prisoners here?

The young man uttered a short prayer for lost or dead souls Connor taught him and took the pin from the ruined uniform. Mother Abundance had no right over them anymore, she lost that privilege the moment she let them die here. They could be finally free now…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

People inside the cells were thin creatures with almost no life left in them. Their eyes were big with fear of what will happen to them. Shadow, Zachariah could see dead bodies left to rot in the cells with the prisoners! And he thought that mutant pen in Ophir was horrible. What the prison staff did to the people here made them paranoid and they had not realized that Zachariah was here to rescue them. As soon as he unlocked the heavy door, all the prisoners backed further into their cell. Mancer realized that wearing the Abundancean grey was a bad idea… So, this was where Niesha and Phobos came in. With their kind words and slow approach, they both knew what those people have been through.

As the two of them were talking to the poor souls, Amelia and Zach were looking around, finishing remaining guards on the ground level of the facility. Task both of them didn’t have the slightest problem with. Zach even found a key to the back door.

“… It stinks like fucking death here!” Amelia said when they were heading back to the cells. “This pisses me off! Abundance should never ever have her hands in something like this!”

Poor Amelia was raised by Abundance, served her her whole life. Was fed by her propaganda her whole life, too… Seeing this must really crumble her believe for her mother corporation. Zach offered Reacher she can stay in the rover, wait till Phobos, Niesha and him come back but she insisted to go with them. To help them free the prisoners.

When both Ophirians got back, Niesha with Phobos were already leading the group closer to the door. They still looked lost and scared. Zach unlocked the back door and as soon as it opened, he ended almost face-to-face with very familiar pearl-like eyes. The hound was again growling at him and the technomancer did a few steps back. Doing so earned him laughter from someone by hound’s side.

“She never liked strangers… Just like her master,”the woman said and chuckled again. Cassiopea stopped growling and tilted her head to look at her, like if in question.

Tearing his eyes from the hound, Zach looked at the owner of that voice. The woman wore pilot’s gear. An old blue scarf was covering the lower part of her face, but brown eyes were looking back at him. Goggles were resting in her long brown hair pulled into a quite complicated braid.

“Are you the rescue party?” Zachariah asked, still side-eyeing the hound.

“Yup!” that woman said and pulled down her scarf. Her smile was making her look somehow younger but was also highlighting her gentle wrinkles. Freckles were decorating her nose and cheeks. Then her eyes landed on something behind the young man and she started walking forward. “How are you holding up, little one?” she asked, now standing before Niesha. Her hand on her shoulder.

“So far so good…”

“You’re so strong for coming back here. You’ve always been,” the pilot said and hugged Niesha and both women stayed like that for a moment.

“This is Goal,” Niesha said after the hug ended and Goal waved at the rest of them, “she was there when they saved me. She knows how to get those poor souls to safety.”

“That I do,” she winked. Then she looked at both Zach and Amelia. “Nice to finally meet, you two. Pipi was telling me about you. Well, he mentioned you with a sentence or two… Which is pretty unusual of him – you made an impression on my little brother.”

Zach was a bit confused but then it hit him. “You’re Orion’s sister.” That explained the hound by her side and why she looked familiar.

“Yes, sorry you met the grumpy member of our family first,” Goal smiled again and then looked around. “I would love to talk to you all, but this is not exactly the best place or time to do so. We all have work to do.” She touched her lips with her fingers, went closer to Niesha again and placed them to the centre of Niesha’s chest. “Keep being awesome and stay safe, little one. And come visit me, yes?”

Niesha nodded and Goal with her rescue party started to organize the group of now former prisoners.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Seeing the awful room filled with chairs, lights and wires and then seeing Niesha’s hunted expression will surely hunt Zach’s dreams in the near future but it still wasn’t the worst this place had to offer. Not for him at least.

What sent the chills through his spine and set his blood boiling at the same time was the conversation he had with none other than missing Charles Seeker.

Someone from outside of the Order knew about the gene therapy! Zach had never felt so threatened by something.

If the information about the research gets out, all Mancers will be doomed to be nothing more than slaves. Nothing more than the mutants he saw in the Pen… All his brothers and sisters from Ophir were now with him, safe in Noctis, but what about the others? Ophir may be Abundance’s biggest city, but it wasn’t the only one. And almost every city had its Order or at least few technomancers stationed there. He can’t save them all, not with Viktor at his back…

Still shaken by the meeting, Zachariah let his companions further into the complex, still looking for the Auroran. There were only a few guards left so the route was mostly trouble-less so Zach’s mind had a chance to clear a little before he kicked the ladder leading to the working area of the camp, the last place where the Auroran could be. If they were not dead already…

Luckily, he wasn’t and to spot him was quite easy actually.

After talking with everyone around, Zachariah had a number of clues pointing one single direction – on one single man, George. And when Mancer saw him, he really seemed kind of out of place. Even in the simple dirty clothes, the man looked somehow high-class.

“Hello,” Zach said, and George turned to face him. When he saw the young Mancer, he narrowed his grey eyes. The same eye-colour older technomancer tend to have. “I’m looking for a man, a man in your age range, a technomancer…”

George frowned. “A technomancer? Here? You must be mistaken, my boy…” Shadow, his way of speaking was so obviously out of this place. Zachariah only had met Auroran once in his life before, but George’s accent was kinda noticeable over his fake Abundancean one. “There is no technomancer here. The prisoners of war are sent elsewhere.”

Zach tilted his head. He won’t give up so easily. Time to draw another ace from his sleeve. “How old are you? Seventy?”

The man frowned again, he was visibly offended by Zach’s statement. “Hmm… fifty years old… But I had a hard life. Unfortunately, that leaves its mark.”

“Like a technomancy takes its toll as well…” Zachariah almost smiled.

“I don’t know what you mean. I don’t know anything about _technomancy_ ,” the way he said technomancy was like he was trying to offend the word itself.

“I’ve heard that mechanics isn’t your forte… but it’s a good hideout, I give you that.”

The man was starting to be really fed up. “The person who told you that I am not good is simply bad-mouthing me…”

“If you say so… but this doesn’t explain the way you speak. Polished for a mechanic,” Zachariah continued on being annoying. “Listen, let’s just cut to the chase and let me look at your temples and that’ll be it.”

The tiniest wave of panic passed the man’s face and then he finally gave up. “I… You are the pain in the neck, you know that? Very well, I am the one you are looking for,” not-George said, and all gone was his fake Abundancean accent. “Your relentless questioning puts me in jeopardy. If the word gets out… why you Abundanceans must be so noisy all the time!”

“Because I want to get out of this place as soon as possible.”

“I’m not stopping you, my boy,” not-George said and pointed at the exit.

“You misunderstood, I specifically came to this camp in order to find you. And to rescue you.”

“Maybe start with such thing next time!”

“Would you believe me? Would you drop the act sooner if I would?” Zach asked.

“Hmm… Still better than bugging me.”

“Next time, then. Can we?”

“Yes, please. Lead the way.”


	18. Digging In the Past

“Why this warehouse?” Andrew groaned when they were walking straight towards the building. “Ok, Niesha, if we’re going into _that_ Shadow-damn building I was held prisoner, can you at least tell me why?”

“We’re paying someone a visit,” Niesha voice was as dark as all alleys of Slums surrounding them.

Looking at Andrew Zach noticed that his friend was too taken aback by her tone but kept prying, “Judging by your face, we’re not here to rekindle an old friendship. You could’ve told me, you know. You still can now. I’ll always be here for you.” Andrew’s voice was cheerful and kind, as always.

“Thanks, Andrew, that’s real sweet but I’m not too keen on elaborating on my motives. You’re here with me now, and that’s what really matters. Wouldn’t you agree?”

“… yeah,” Andrew said and exchanged a look with Zach. He looked worried and that made Mancer even more worried. When Niesha stormed forward, Andrew slowed his steps until he was walking by Zach’s side. “You too will keep it a secret from me?”

Zach leaned closer to Andrew and kept his voice low, “Niesha asked me if I can help her find out who sent her to the Camp. Said that her friend Abbie found some information. I thought we’ll go to her, not here.”

“So, you’re as lost as me,” Andrew smiled but it lasted for only a second. “She always wanted to know what had happened all these years back. And I guess the visit of that place only added to it. I’m afraid this can only end badly. Especially when Vory is involved.”

“Yeah, I agree.”

“Let’s make sure she won’t do something stupid, what do you say?”

“I agree once again.”

Andrew patted him on the shoulder, and they caught up with their spy friend. The trio made their way to the upper level of the now guards-less building, Niesha leading the way the whole time.

“Who are you? What the fuck are you doing here?” Vor shouted at them when Niesha almost kicked the door open, all his buddies ready to strike. “This is private property. You have no business here!”

“We don’t give a damn about your warehouse…” Niesha shouted back. “What we want are answers and like it or not, you’re gonna talk.”

The mobster was ready to pull out his blade, but Zach charged his fist faster. And by the change in the air, Andrew did something similar. Fear appeared in Vor’s eyes and he hesitated.

Zachariah used this pause to spoke up, “Surrender now and you won’t need to fight two technomancers and one hellava pissed spy.”

There was a pregnant moment of silence but then the mobster nodded and lower his weapon. All others in the room did the same. With a sigh, the masked man said, “I’ll tell ya what you want to know.”

Niesha smiled but there was nothing happy or nice about it. “You’re the one who used to turn in people who were an obstacle to the ASC, right? The one who was sending innocents to rehabilitation camp?”

The mobster put his hands in front of him in a defence posture and shook his head. “No, no, look, it’s way more complicated than that. Yeah, sure I was in charge of making up evidence when proof was needed to frame some of ‘em. Back then they wanted some but now all you gotta do is send an anonymous letter to get someone deported. But most of the time, it wasn’t I who was in charge of deciding who had to leave. We would get together and present those who might threaten us… It wasn’t a single man’s decision… Anton wasn’t our chief yet.”

Zach couldn’t even imagine Vory existing without Anton in charge. I must have been so different. However, he couldn’t decide if things now changed for the better or the worst. All he could say was that it somehow worked now, and Slums were breathing more freely than ever.

“So, what happened that you sent a bunch of street kids straight to the camp? What threat did they represent? So? Personal revenge? What the hell did they do to you?”

“Nothing like that – a girl from the gang came to see me… Told me that another kid had overheard us, and wanted to turn us in… It was believable, and since the snot-nosed kid could have talked about it with their gang, I turned in the whole group.”

“ _You’re lying!_ It doesn’t make sense. None of us would have turned in someone in the group…” Niesha shouted at the mobster, dropping the illusion it was about someone else.

“I know what I’m talking about, why would I lie to you?” the Vor said and looked at the duo of technomancers for help. However, they both were as clueless as he was. Zach didn’t know if he should step in and do something. Seeing that he had no other choice, Vor sighed and added, “The kid… I think her name was Gloria…”

Zach heard how Andrew next to him inhaled sharply and very quietly whispered, “No, it can’t be…”

“You lie! Gloria would have never done anything like that! You son of a… You’re gonna die, scumbag!”

Before Zach could do anything, Rogue was kneeling before Niesha who had her gun pointed at his head. All the Vory members had their weapons ready, but none of them dared to move. Worrying that Niesha could do something reckless.

Mancer was looking at the scene for a second before his brain caught up with all what was happening.

“ **Niesha!** ” he shouted but then continued more calmly. Slowly walking towards his friend, he said, “I understand your anger but killing him won’t give you back your years spent in the camp.”

Niesha gripped her nailgun even more firmly, its barrel now touching the man’s forehead. But Zach could see the doubt slowly raising in her reasonable part of her brain. The poor Rogue’s eyes were jumping from one of Zach’s friends to another.

“Niesha, please,” Andrew joined the convincing, his voice gentle. “If you pull the trigger, you’ll regret it. I _know_ you will.”

“The guy’s a monster! He used the most sinister characters of our corporations and manipulated them to get rid of poor innocent people…”

“That he is,” Andrew said, and Rogue’s Adam’s apple moved as he swallowed. “But if we would be killing every single bastard we came across, the Mars would be a damn empty place. Come on, leave him alone and let’s go…”

“You’re right…,” she sighed and finally lower her gun. Vor almost collapsed down on the ground. “This won’t give me back what he took from me nor what he took from the others. Let’s get out of here.”

While walking out of the building, Niesha kept her distance. Walking a few steps behind the mancers. But it didn’t take long, and Andrew joined her, took her hand and quietly asked, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No… not now at least.”

“Do you really think that Glori-”

“Don’t!” Niesha said sharply, stormed pass Zach and disappeared without another word.


	19. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and odd chapter, but I could not make myself to delete it

Zach was making his way down the main stairs, his head full of Dandolo’s request to find the members of the Vory in his city. Mancer was thinking about all the groups he saw or even talked to, trying to remember if anything on them seemed suspicious.

There was few.

The one near the entrance to his and Andrew’s training space; Zach notices a Vory-like looking tattoo on one man’s arm. Then the group of six at the lower market and maybe the one-

His train of thoughts stopped when he passed by a familiar face. Ward looked so different without the infamous soldier uniform. David was now wearing something similar to what ostriches’ rider wore; looking almost like a nomad back from Earth. His skin was a bit darker now, too. Surely gaining his tan while helping other deserters.

“Dave!” Zach nearly shouted when he was sure it’s him. Their paths finally crossed.

“Lieutenant!” It was rather odd to hear someone calling him by his rank again. He already got used to everybody in Noctis was calling him Zachariah. “They told me you’re in the city, but I just couldn’t believe you ended up here!”

“Yeah, me either… Viktor almost got me. And I… I’m sorry but I don’t know how to put it…” Zach looked down, not wanting to meet David’s eyes. This was much harder than he thought it would be, but he wanted to have it over him as soon as possible. “Jeff was one of them. Watcher I mean.”

“Yes, I know…” Ward sighed but he didn’t look much surprised. “But I’m glad you’ve spared him. Thank you, Zachariah. It means a lot.”

“I couldn’t kill him. As I could not kill you… Anyway!” Zach said a bit louder than intended to change the topic. “Think you can help me with something?”

Dave smiled. “If it’s in my powers – absolutely! What do you need?”

“Have you seen anything strange lately? Rumour’s going that some Vory found their way into Noctis.”

Well, they were more than rumours. Zach met one not that long ago and let him be. Not even telling Dandolo about Alex. He didn’t know why but he trusted that Rogue, but Shadow have mercy if he had something to do with all this. Not even his friendship with Sean will save him from the ass-kicking Zach had planned for the mobsters in Noctis. He will not let Anton corrupt this city. And the rest of Mars, too, because Zach’s guess was that Anton wanted to use the city of merchants as the means to reach other locations.

“Hmm, I thought some faces looked familiar. Just the other day there was a tough-looking guy I swore I’d seen at Curiosity’s, can’t overlook him. A big animal with Arena’s bets. I think I’ve seen him in that weird corner are where those mutants and ostriches are. You know, along the main street heading to the Golden Gate.”

Zach knew exactly where. He himself had a suspicion about that group standing there. “I’ll give it a look. Thanks for the help.”

“I hope you get ‘em out. I rather like Noctis as it is now. Take care, Zach.”

“You too, Dave,” Zach waved as he was walking away.

When he looked Dave’s way one last time, he had a feeling that his eyes caught a familiar shade of ginger hair peeking from behind a nearby pillar. Zach smiled for himself and kept walking. If Jeff made to the city, too, both soldiers could finally have some peace and quiet they deserved.


	20. Reliving the Memories

Zachariah and Andrew were sitting back to back at a higher platform above the street leading to the Golden Gate. It was middle of the day and the city was, as always, pulsing with life. Andrew said that one of the bigger caravans arrived in the city last night, so the merchants had new goods to sell.

“You know that today it is eleven years since the Accident?” Andrew suddenly said, looking the way of the Palace.

“Really?”

Zach had never remembered the exact date. He himself didn’t want to remember it, this day, because it only brought troubles into his life, however, there was some kind of memorial first few years after the Accident. Mancers were putting candles and small trinkets for whom they lost near the dorms or in the Crypt where the dead were resting in peace. But this started slowly fading with how many technomancers were sent to fight in the war.

Andrew hummed and nodded. Then he raised his prosthesis and moved with his fingers. “Always getting this tingling at the fingertips of my missing arm. It sounds weird but it’s true.”

“How much from that day do you remember?” Zach asked, looking at the city below. Some clever thief just stole an orange from a stall. Even Noctis had its rogues.

“Not much or rather, I was trying to not think about it… about the Academy in general. I’m not much proud of who I was back then…”

“Oh, right…” Zach fell silent. It should hit him that this wasn’t Andrew’s favourite topic. He now felt stupid for asking. They rarely talked about it and if they did, they mainly focused on the happy, better memories.

“But I don’t really know… I remember fighting against Great Master and that I kicked his ass,” Zach could hear the smile, “I felt great, you know? All the power…” Zach kept saying nothing and Andrew, sensing his anxiety kicking in, turned his head a bit and added, “Hey, it’s ok. If I didn’t want to talk about it, I wouldn’t. You know that, right?” And to calm Zach more, he took his hand into his.

Zach liked this new addition to their friendship. Andrew’s presence was soothing.

Outside the Order the technomancers were nothing more than officers, living war machines without a hint of humanity in them so it may seem that they were independent loners by nature. However, nothing can’t be farther from the truth. Technomancers are very social creatures yearning for the contact with their own kind. To speak with someone, to be held, to be touched – to know they were not alone in their lives under Abundance rule full of obstacles and hardship. These small displays of comradeship were quite common within the Order’s wall while being with their own kin.

Other Mancers nowhere with him in Noctis were too tense and stressed to help him relax when with them. A simple pat on the back or a hug didn’t have the same soothing effect as before. And Zach was too busy to spend some time with his kin anyway.

Zach didn’t realize he missed it that much until Andrew hugged him a few days ago. Never mind it was out in the open; the moment the other embraced him Zach’s body relaxed into it. All the stress and anxiety were gone, and he could feel his charge, which was all over the place thanks to his state of mind, was settling down, too. For the first time since he left Ophir, Zach felt like he could breathe freely. Like not everything was lost and hopeless.

Zach smiled and relaxed now too. “Yeah, I remember that. You came back to the dorms and was literally glowing. You were like a superhero for us at that moment.” Like if Zach needed another reason why to admire his classmate.

“I think me telling you about the fight triggered the surge though. Instead of calming down, I was reliving the moment.”

Andrew sounded guilty and now it was Zach’s turn to be the solid point for him. He gently squeezed his hand and said, “Don’t blame yourself, Andrew. It’s not only on you.”

“I just…” he sighed and pulled one leg closer to his chest. The other dangling down from the platform. “I know you’re right, but I can’t help myself. And although I was putting blame on Masters, I still blamed myself too. But it’s always easier to blame someone else than yourself. To be angry at them…”

“And now? I noticed the past tense.”

“I don’t know… Not so angry about _why_ it happened, that’s for sure. I took my part in that. But still pretty pissed off about how they reacted. That they got rid of me so easily. All these years lost with Marcello…”

Andrew wasn’t talking about his years with Marcello much, but it always brought the grim expression on his otherwise smiley face. And so, Zach wasn’t praying unless Andrew himself started with the topic. And even then, he wasn’t asking many questions. To bring Andrew back to the present, Zach leaned his head back till it was resting on Andrew’s shoulder and with a gentle voice said, “Hey, come back to me, Andrew. You’re no longer with him.”

Andrew shook his head to get rid of the unpleasant memories and sent Zach a smile. And only then Mancer realized how close their faces were. The short hair on Lucky’s face was scratching his cheek and if Zach turned his head a bit more, he could… Zach smiled quickly back and put his head off Andrew’s shoulder before he would do something stupid.

“Yeah, you’re right. He has no power over me now.” There was a short moment of silence. Both men looking down at the crowd. “I wanted to say that I’m… I’m sorry I didn’t get the chance to talk to them again, Ian and Connor I mean. I feel like a prick that I yelled at Master Connor back in Ophir.”

“I bet if Connor was here, he would try to help you. Even after how your last meeting went. It’s weird to have all the mancers here and not them… I miss them.”

“I’m sure that they would be proud of you, Zach.”

“Yeah, I know they would… Thank you.”


	21. With a Little Help

When Phobos asked him for help with a weapons deal Andrew, as always, was by Zach’s side. They were just coming back from their morning training, chatting and full of energy from their sparring when Phobos stopped them.

His plan sounded easy enough – go to the arranged place, act like merchants and make a deal with the Aurora. Easy as that. It always surprised Zach what all Phobos was doing for his people. How passionate he was about it. More than once Mancer was wondering about how big his net of contacts had to be.

Phobos was truly a wonderful mutant.

“You should take me with you, Phobos,” Andrew said after Phobos ended with explaining the plan to them. “I can help you during the transaction. Even if I’m retired, I still know my way around the merchant’s world.”

“Thank you for the offer, Andrew. If Zachariah does not feel up to it, it’ll be nice to have you as a back-up.”

Zachariah felt a bit betrayed by it, but he got it. This was Phobos’ mission and a very important one. It was all up to him how he wanted to do it. Plus, Zach always wanted to see Andrew’s merchant skills first handed…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Zachariah was on a brink of panic. He had a suspicion that this will not be easy, but still. He worked or talked his way out of the worst situations in the past. Or so he thought because they all now seemed like a walk in the park compared to the current situation.

“I understand your concern, which is well justified. You are at peace with the rival corporations and there is no reason why your superiors ought to be aware of our little arrangements.” Zach felt like he was sweating even on the places he didn’t know he can be sweating. He was very carefully thinking about his every next word hoping his suddenly limited knowledge will do. “In fact, we have an agreement in mind. People who are very interested in regular deliveries of merchandise from your place… You know Alliance, I presume?”

“Indeed, we’re never really fought against them…” Zach almost sighed with relief after hearing this. Although, he wasn’t out of the woods yet. “But I’ve heard that they have very advanced technology. Why would they be interested in our merchandise?”

Another obstacle that small man created for him. Zach’s brain was running through all the information about the Alliance he remembered from the lessons. (Shadow, he could not even remember their symbol!) While also thinking about what that merchant _wanted_ to hear. It was damn hard and the man before him was starting to look suspicious and annoyed.

Being merchant and making deals is hard!

“I think that you somehow overestimate their technological edge. Aurora has great pieces of equipment from which they expect to learn a lot,” Zach quickly said, hoping it will work.

“You merchants can’t help flattering clients, right? Except, in this case, I don’t really feel it… Let’s leave it at that,” the man said and started to leave.

_‘No, no, no! **NO!**_ ’ Zach started to panic. Well if it was even possible to be panicking more than he already was. He could already feel the charge, gathered during this exchange, rolling under his skin with how stressed he was.

“My, oh, my! We’re going to have to have a little chat later!” a voice from behind him said and Andrew walked to stand next to Zachariah. Mancer froze, not knowing what was going on. However, when Andrew winked at him, he relaxed a bit. Andrew had a plan. Of course, he did! “Your negotiation technique needs some work; you’re getting rusty. As my apprentice, you should be doing a lot better. Shame on you!”

Zachariah looked down and said, “Sorry. I’ll do better next time.”

Now his friend turned his full attention on the very confused Auroran before them. “My apologies; name’s Lucky.” He bowed a little. “I’m actually the one contracted to supervise this negotiation. I thought it would be a good idea to test his mettle, but I suppose it was a little too early… he has a bit of trouble controlling his tongue…” Andrew’s way of speaking was as smooth as butter. He was natural in this. Zachariah, despite being part of this charade, almost believed him his every word. Andrew looked like he was in his element, looked the same as when using technomancy. “Anyway, I can assure you that your merchandise won’t wind up in the hands of less-favourable parties. My name may be ‘Lucky’, but I didn’t get this far on luck,” he smiled with his best smile. That smile if weaponized would be a turning point in any war; the ultimate weapon. “Believe me when I tell you it’s absolutely not in our interest to make our premiere clients unhappy. Shall we talk about the price?”

Andrew reached his hand to shake it with the Aurorans when a shot echoed through the open space. Before anyone of them could react, the smaller man was falling into Andrew’s armful, dead. And when a group of about six mutants appeared from behind him, Zachariah touched Andrew’s arm and pull him closer to him. Andrew, wide-eyed, went willingly and Zach took his hand into his.

The biggest mutant from the group made their way forward. Phobos did the same until both mutants were face-to-face. Both of them the same size, standing there like two colossi illuminated by setting Sun. The tension could be cut by knife and nothing, but moving sand could be heard in the dead silence of the moment. Suddenly, it all ended as fast as it started. The other huge mutant turned to leave, and their group follow. Zach released the breath he was holding the whole time.

“One day, I’m going to kill that man…” Phobos uttered quietly. Zach had never seen him so off-balance before. So angry.

Andrew was the first to shake off the shock. “Who was that? And why he did this?” He looked at the dead body of that poor Auroran.

“That was Cain.”

“ _That_ Cain?” Zach turned to look at Phobos, “The one who ambushed us at the Aurora Shadow path?”

Phobos just nodded. Zach was fighting the urge to hug him…

Andrew let go of Zach and threw his hands into the air. “All that work, all those negotiations… All for nothing! Your rival’s an idiot, Phobos.”

“Unfortunately,” Phobos sighed.

“It looked like all he wants to do is piss off humans. And you!” Zach stated. “This looked pretty personal to me.”

“Yes. All he does is to oppose me. To undo all my work.”

“I know that feeling…” He had this with Alan all the time.

“He doesn’t even seem to get it; without humans, without Noctis… Mutant Valley’s never gonna amount to shit.”

“I know that, and you know that, and he knows that… He just does not care. He’d rather die than rely on humans.”

“Listen to me. This idea that you need humans to survive…? I can see how it can get annoying. But you have to admit that the other way around is true, too. I know how hard it is to need someone who’s treated you like dirt.”

Zach knew that Andrew was referring to Marcello so to change the topic he said, “By the way, you saved my ass. Thank you. It was-” (‘ _Don’t say hot, don’t say hot!_ ’) “-awesome.”

“Thank you, Zach,” Andrew smiled at him. “Just pity we could not seal the deal. And I must say I enjoyed it, too. That hasn’t happened for a while…”

“How so? I’ve always thought you love it. You certainly looked like that now.”

“First, I enjoyed it, yes, but…” Zach knew what will follow and kicked himself mentally for even asking. He just brought up bad memories. “True be told, Marcello was a shit merchant. Every time he met with a difficult customer, he threw me at them. He knew I’m better than him. It was something new and he always put me into fancier clothes, let me wash properly – so I wasn’t looking like a slave, you know. But then it became just another routine, just another task he ordered me to do for his lazy ass.”

“Have you ever tried to sabotage him or ask someone to help you out?”

“Oh, I had. Once.” The silence that followed was speaking for itself.

Marcello surely wasn’t pleased by that. Zach didn’t even want to imagine what that man did to Andrew. Zach felt how his technomancy started to react to his anger, so he clenched his fists and took a deep breath. But if he ever meets that man…

“Anyway,” Andrew cleared his throat, “not everything is lost, Phobos. I can ask around and find another way how to get those weapons to your people.”

“Thank you, Andrew, you’ll save this situation one more time.”


	22. Bearer of the Bad News

Finally, after everything around a power struggle over the Valley was settled the crew could go, or in Andrew’s case ran, to their rooms. Zach, however, didn’t go to bed right away. There was still much to be done before he could rest, and his body was still high on action anyway. So, he went over all the things that will have to be done and even went to repair or upgrade some of his gear.

Only when all the adrenalin wore off Zach literally collapsed into the bed a few hours later.

After a short rest, Zach went to the centre of this community and started asking about something new to do. Fetching weapons can wait, but the old well was something that couldn’t. And really, the machine was more rust than not, and he wondered how it was still working. This will need help from the best mechanic Zach knew.

“Wow, you were right. This baby should be long dead! These folks are real lucky…” Amelia said after a thorough inspection of the pump.

“Do you have parts to repair it? Or at least get it out of the critical level?”

“Yeah, yeah, I have some parts that we can use,” Reacher said, and they went to the rover.

To repair that pump took them both almost the whole morning, but the machine purred like a kitten now. Back in the main crater, Zach noticed Scum. He hadn’t had a chance to spoke with him since yesterday and even then, it was only a short conversation.

Zach was really looking forward to talking with him. Scum was a very intelligent mutant who went through a lot to get to Valley. He and Phobos were legends amongst the mutant nation.

One of the things Scum started to tell him about was Camp 19 from where he managed to escape. Originally, it was a mine for water or ore, however, it changed into a prison camp during the war. Hell on Mars for mutants and prisoners alike. One day, enough was enough and things were escalating with every passing hour. Two prisoners, Innocence Smith and Roy Temperance, helped Scum and his fallow mutants plan an escape.

Scum mentioned that Roy was an Aurora technomancer who was hiding his powers.

“They gave us tools to defend ourselves. Many of my brothers died that day, but we managed to flee. Only a step away from his freedom, Roy Temperance had to face the camp’s administrator and to kill him. None of us dares look him in the eyes and still, this Auroran faced him and defeated him.” The way he created sentences was as if reciting a poem or telling some epic story or legend. Now Zach knew why mutants listened to him.

“A soldier?”

“A Technomancer. Placed there by his superiors for disobeying orders, from what I understood.” The moment Scum said that a very unpleasant thought settled in Zach’s brain. An idea about who that disobeying mancer could be. He was praying to whatever was listening to be wrong. “His name was, if I recall correctly, Sean Mancer. Did you know him?”

When Scum said Sean’s name, Zach’s heart stopped and shattered into a million pieces.

‘ _It can’t be true! Sean can’t be… Scum has to remember it **wrong**!_’

Mancer’s brain froze under all the emotions and the part representing Zach ran into the farthest corner of his mind. His body ran on autopilot at this point. From the fog of his subconscious he heard himself, emotionless, saying, “Yeah, I knew Sean. He was my master. He was tired of Abundance bullshit. He always was saying what he thought, and I guess he probably said it one too many times and one too many people this time…”

“I am sorry, Zachariah. Even if his death made way for our escape… I can feel your pain.”

Nobody could see it, but he was crying.

“Thank you,” Zach said and went to Melvin. His brain was still able to maintain a meaningful conversation even without him at a helm. He found the other Mancer sitting on one of the comfortable pillows not far from where Scum was. When Mancer spoke again, his voice was still emotionless, “Melvin…”

“Oh, Zachariah. Is there something I can help you with?” Older Mancer asked and put down a letter he was reading. If Zach wasn’t in the state, he was in, he could notice Dandolo’s sigil on it.

“You should speak with Scum.”

“Alright, I will. But why?” Melvin asked but he didn’t get the answer because Zachariah was already ascending the staircase leading out of the crater.

Nobody could hear it, but he was screaming.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“And the next thing I remember is pain and tears. If Andrew hasn’t found me… I don’t know if I would be sitting here, Amelia.”

That all happened roughly two hours ago. An hour ago, Amelia stormed into his room and dragged him into this small pub. He appreciated it, the change of the surroundings and the conversation with his best friend was welcoming. His body was still sore from all what it went through and not even a short rest helped. He felt drained on all possible levels. His brain felt like jelly and he could feel a massive headache coming. He’s lucky he hasn’t got any burns.

“Yeah, I’m glad he managed to find you. It was stupid of me to not connect one with the other. How are you feeling?”

“Better, but… It will take time,” Zachariah answered and nuzzled the glass of a cider between his palms. It will take forever… Losing Ian and Connor was something Zach knew it will take a long time to really be in peace with. But losing Sean? His heart was bleeding, and he mused if it ever will stop…

“Yeah, it will. But I’m here if you need me to, and others surely too,” his friend said and put his hand over his. “And I’m sorry but I have to ask – did you talk with him?”

“Thank you and – Yes?” Zach answered, unsure where Amelia’s question was heading exactly.

“Oh, c’mon, _Zach!!_ ” Reacher said loud enough that mutants from a table next to theirs looked at her and then she hit the table. “Andrew literally just saved your sorry ass and you…” She sighed. “You were you. _Damnit!_ ”

“What? What are you even…? _What?_ ” Zach didn’t follow her mind process. Or rather, he didn’t want to. The last thing he wanted to talk or think about right now were the feelings towards the other mancer, how good it felt when Andrew held him, was kissing him, … He didn’t tell Andrew that, but he remembered bit and pieces of what was happening around him when in the state he was. It took all Zach remaining willpower to not kiss him or call him ‘baby’ back… “We talked. Andrew even asked me if he can become Mancer, to initiate him.”

“That is not what I was… never mind,” she waved her hand and downed her ale. “Small progress is better than no progress. Good for him, though. How that went?”

The conversation re-played in Zach’s head and he put his head into his hands and sighed. “It could go better…”

“ _Zach…_ ” Amelia groaned with despair. “What did you say?”

“When he asked I… I said that I want him…” Zach could see the hope sparkling in Amelia’s eyes, “and then I added ‘as a technomancer’.”

Zach dodged Reacher’s fury fist only thanks to his reflexes, however, his friend took him by his collar and shook with him, saying, “Zachariah Rogue Mancer, you are the biggest moron I’ve ever met!!”

“I know,” Zach admitted quietly.


	23. Responsibilities

When Andrew asked him to become a part of the Order, Zach lost his words. Andrew wanted to belong somewhere again… and he chose them. He overcame his hatred towards Mancers to the point he wanted to join. And Zach was oh so happy to welcome him amongst their ranks. But even though he was the Great Master, he wanted to ask others for their opinion too. They had something to say to it as much as he did.

And they all agreed.

That bring us to Zachariah and Melvin jumping down from where the rover was parked. While Amelia was waiting in her baby for them come back. Because the reason of their visit of this dome lost in the sand was to prepare it for said Andrew’s initiation.

All the ASC soldiers were long gone, and the place was quiet. Only the sounds of creaking metal and moving sand were audible. Looking more around, Zach realized in how bad state this complex was. Through the collapsed roof Zach could see the walls of the canyon in which the complex was half hidden. This place was bigger than he thought, but because the entrances to its other parts were under the sand or rubble, he didn’t notice them before. To make this place more ceremonial will take months and it still won’t be close to the lost Library Dome. But they need some place like that, place of knowledge.

Musing over the past, present and the future of the Order, Zach asked, “What is even expected from me as the Great Master anyway? This is my first true action in that position.”

“There was that task to locate ASC in Noctis.”

“Yeah, but I haven’t even pulled the GM’s card out that time,” Zach said and opened the door and both men walked into the next room. Empty and silent as the rest of the dome. Zach just hoped it will stay that way.

“And that’s showing how good of a leader you are, Zachariah. Everybody is lost at the start. But don’t worry, you are doing great. Others think that, too.”

“Thank you, Melvin.”

“And as for your first question, I don’t really know,” Melvin chuckled. “Never was the one interested in the higher positions or how things function there. But I think; being there for your people and listen to them as much as they are listening to you… Well, that’s what I heard anyway. Dandolo is sometimes trying to explain me how Noctis works.” Melvin smiled gently, but it was more of a private smile.

“Hmm, good advice,” Zachariah nodded.

There was a silence between them again as they were making their way farther into the complex. Both deep into their thoughts. All Zach’s were circling around his responsibilities, about being the Great Master. Melvin was right, he should listen to his Mancers more. Find out what they need, ask when he’ll need advice… Not so distance memory of Ian sitting on the Chapel ground came up to his mind. How accurate his advices and insights were, like if he…

“ **Watch out!** ” Melvin shouted and pull Zach by his arm to the side.

Zach surprised by the sudden pull fell on the ground and something huge plummeted on the ground where he was standing just seconds ago. The fall stirred the all-presented sand and dust and both men started coughing.

When a loud roar echoed through the whole complex, Zach’s blood froze. Now he knew too well what that massive shadow was. Before the swarm coming from the creature’s head was even visible, Zach was already pushing Melvin away from its path. He remembered way too well the feeling of the zillions small what-ever it was swarming all over his body. And when the sand finally settled, both Mancers were face to face with the ‘Gorilla’. As ugly and huge as the last one. It must be its mate because it was too big to be a baby.

Zach quickly unfolded his staff and charged it. Hearing that Melvin did the same, he said, “Stay away from that swarm. Hit its legs and don’t let it charge on you. It’s fast! We can do this, Melvin.” Melvin looked frightened but nodded.

Zach spun his staff and with an image of Andrew on his mind mentally sighed, ‘ _The things I do for you…_ ’

When the fight was over, Melvin leaning on his staff, a bit breathlessly asked, “You fought it before?”

“Yes. I have some kind of bad luck with those mutated beasts…” Zachariah answered and looked at the dead body again. “Hmm. I should take some samples for that zoologist in Noctis.” After catching their breath and collecting the samples, they were making their way through the dome again. They were only few steps from the upper part when Zach spoke up again, “How are you and the others holding up? We haven’t got a proper chance to talk.”

“These are trying times… so many changes happening almost at once. But we’re nothing if not persistent. And everybody we met so far is welcoming and is helping us. Can’t even imagine where we would end up if Dandolo haven’t gave us a safe place to stay.”

“Yes, the Prince helped us a great deal. Never seen so much solidarity outside our Order.”

“And you, Zach? The life wasn’t much kind to you…”

Zachariah appreciated that the older man didn’t name any of the past events he was referring to. “I… I’m holding up. Mainly because there’s so much to do I don’t have time to stop and think,” Zach said but when he saw Melvin’s unamused look, added, “That was a joke, Melvin. I have free time and I also have new friends who are here for me.”

That was only a partially lie. Yes, his friends helped him a great deal and the number of missions and responsibilities was keeping him from thinking for a moment. But there were still moments when all the events dropped on him and he almost collapsed under their combined weigh. The day the news about Sean reached him was the moment it all collapsed on him. It was not for the first or the fifth time it happened, though that one was the worst of them all. Not that someone knew about it… Zach needed to be strong for so many people now and they all had their own personal problems. He could deal with his own problems on his own as he always did. He wasn’t anyone’s burden.

“And what about the one we’re doing this all for?”

“Andrew? It’s strange to have him by my side again. I didn’t realize how much I missed him ‘till he entered my life again.”

“You don’t need to hide it from me, my dear boy. I was a teacher and I saw this look enough times to know what it means.”

“I… Yes, you right. I like him… like really like him.” He didn’t know why, but he felt like a teenager confronted about his crush. Well, he kind of was…

“So, what’s stopping you?”

“I don’t know… I don’t even know if he likes me, too…”

“Oh, the young love! Such a foolish and precious thing. Of course, he likes you, too.”

Hearing this, Zach’s mind was desperately trying to find another topic they could talk about. And then he remembered something. “One more thing I wanted to talk with you about.”

“Yes?”

“What was that with the ‘Aurora’ technomancers back when we flee Noctis?” Zachariah started slowly. He could confront him straightforward, but he wanted to enjoy it.

“I… I have absolutely no idea what are you talking about… Was there something wrong with them?” Melvin tried to hide the truth.

“C’mon. I’m not _that_ stupid. I recognized it was you and the others in the Aurorans uniforms. The uniforms I personally obtained. And Dandolo told me afterwards. You could at least cover your face, Melvin, as Sam did…” Zach said, sounding and feeling like a teacher rebuking a student. So, this is how Connor and others were feeling all the time, then…

“Ok, ok. It was us.” Melvin finally confessed, looking a bit guilty about it. Like a kid caught stealing sweets. Strange how their roles now switched.

“Why didn’t you tell me something? If not for whatever reason you didn’t so because I’m your bloody Great Master!”

“It was Dandolo’s idea…” Melvin said quickly, “Well, his and mine. But his was not to tell you. The ASC was focusing on you and the whole scene had to look authentic. If we told you… You’re not a good actor, Zachariah.”

“But I recognized you! And the plan worked nonetheless!”

“I… we just didn’t want to risk it. Sorry.”

“Right…” Zach sighted. “I’m not mad, I’m just…,” He really didn’t want to finish that sentence. But it was true… “Next time tell me, yeah?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Side note:_ The only person on Mars more oblivious to the fact that Dandolo and Melvin are dating/courting than the lovebirds themselves is Zachariah.  
> And Melvin (and the others from the Order too) being dress like the Aurora mancers during the end of Act 2 is canon! Trust me, I’m the Scribe and I have screenshots to prove it to you! ;)


	24. Mistakes of the Past

Zach opened his eyes. The room was dim; the first rays of the Sun were only now starting to peek over Valley’s stone walls. And the crater itself was still quiet. It had to be around 7 o’clock.

“No, you don’t,” a sleepy voice from behind him said and Andrew’s long legs ravelled around Zach’s.

“I wasn’t…”

“So, don’t.” Andrew’s hand joined the attempt to keep his partner in the bed. Like an octopus trapping its prey.

All the years at the Academy and then the short period as the army officer got his body and mind used to a strict regime. And not even a few months on the run hadn’t stop Zach from waking up early in the morning. First few weeks in Noctis Zach just got up and started doing something until his friends and all of the city woke up into a new day. Well, almost all his friends; Amelia and sometimes Scott too were as much early birds as Zach was. Mother Abundance had that kind of influence on her children. However, Zach started to get slowly used to all his new freedoms. Including staying in bed, a bit longer.

And now with Andrew with him, Zach had no other choice but to stay in the bed till the ‘reasonable hour’ how Andrew said it. And if that meant having Andrew all wrapped around him, Zach had absolutely nothing against it.

Although…

“I can hear you thinking…”

“It’s just… There’s still so much to be done.”

Yes, there was, but that wasn’t the real reason why Zach couldn’t enjoy this lovely morning. He already had a list of things that needed to be done and he knew they can pull it through. He had faith in his friends and allies. There was something else that was clouding his mind and Zach was trying very hard to not be thinking about it.

Andrew sighed and pulled away from Zach who immediately missed Andrew’s body been pressed against his. “Go thinking somewhere else, then. I want to sleep,” he said and pushed Zach gently.

And so, not wanting to disturb Andrew’s beauty sleep Zach turned around, kissed Andrew and got up. He put on the first clothing he could find and with an idea, he could go running exited their small house.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Not really thinking about the route or anything else, he just ran.

First to the farms near their house, up the set of stairs to the big cave with the beautiful fabric hanging from its ceiling. There he turned right, down the stairs through the ornamented gate to the main crater. That was completely empty in this early hour. Up the stairs again he found himself at the mount of the long tunnel. Seeing how dark there was he turned left and then right to use one of the side passages leading to the main gate. When he ran down the next set the stairs near the ostriches’ pen, he ended up almost where he started. Stopping and looking around he decided to no go straight to reach the house.

He turned right again and walked outside the crater.

And that was where he found Amelia, already working on her rover. The set of spotlights was pointing at the metal monster, allowing Reacher to be working even this early in the morning. Zachariah wondered for how long she was here. She was wearing once white tank top and dark blue dungarees. Its braces tied around Reacher’s waist.

“Morning, Amelia,” he greeted her and went closer to her.

“ _Ránko_ ,” she said, not even looking at him, hands deep in the inner working of the rover.

Zachariah stood there silent for a moment and the reason that kept him from falling back to sleep raised up again. It took him a while to find the right words but then he took a deep breath and asked, “Does club ‘I Hate Scott’ welcomes new members?”

“Maybe…” Amelia looked up at him over her shoulder. There was an oil smudge on her nose. “Why are you asking?”

“I just…” Zach ran a hand through his hair and started pacing around. “All went to shit…”

“Zach? What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know where to start…”

He really didn’t know. How much should he tell her? She already knew bits and parts of that story anyway and still, he didn’t know. With Andrew, it was easier to talk about it. He knew _all_ sides of the story, but Zach needed to talk about this with another person. And Amelia was his second, and true be told, only other option. She knew Scott, knew the story about his son and knew what the doctor was capable of.

Amelia left the rover and her tools and looking at her best friend said, “So let’s start small. It’s about Scott, that’s for sure. And something he did to _you_? Am I guessing it right?”

Zach nodded and started, “Remember his son, right?” Now it was Amelia who nodded. “When Scott was trying to save him, cure him, he stumbled upon the first settlers’ gene therapy. That was what he, your father and later Charles Seeker were working on.” Zach took a deep breath. “But he needed to test it on someone before using it on his son…”

“Don’t tell me…?”

“Yup, me and Andrew. Back at the Slums. He opened the clinic there only because of this.” The true still hurt. He thought he knew the man…

“That’s so messed up, covering his research by pretending to help the poor. Fuck! Do you think that you and Andrew were the only one?”

Zach again ran his fingers through his hair, “I don’t know. But I bloody hope so… He--” Zach took another deep shaky breath, “He even said that his experiment was the reason he stayed close to me all these years.”

“I’m so sorry, Zach,” Amelia said, came closer to him and hugged him. When the hug ended, Amelia set them both down. Their backs against her rover. “One thing I kinda don’t understand – why he kept an eye on you even after his son was taken? Was he hoping to get his position back with this research?”

“Because of this,” Mancer said and let the sparks dancing between his fingers. “Both me and Andrew weren’t born with it like the others.”

“Wait… your technomancy is his doing? That’s… something.”

Zach killed the sparks and leaned his head back. The rover was still cool after the cold night. “And do you know what’s the best part? The part I only realized later?” Reacher shook her head. “This therapy was supposed to stop any other mutation from showing or spreading on its host. That’s why he hoped it will help his son. So, if it wasn’t for Scott, I would end up in the pen… Overall the things he did, he _saved_ my life, Amelia. Both mine and Andrew’s.”

“You and Andrew both… you were mutants, but Scott’s experiment worked and gave you your technomancy… Wow. Just wow…”

Zach didn’t correct her that in fact, they were still mutants; the therapy _did_ mutate their genes. Just in a different way. But in the eyes of the outside world, there would be no difference between this kind of mutation and the one Mutants had. Now it wasn’t the time or place to drop that kind of bomb on her. One day, maybe…


	25. Thicker than Water

Zachariah didn’t feel proud about what he was about to do. But these were desperate times and… and Zach won’t throw away a chance like this in this fight against Viktor the Dicktor. He knew that others, his friends and allies, won’t agree with him about this and so he went alone. If anything will go south it will be all on his head. Not even Andrew had known about this plan of his.

It was early in the morning and the streets were too quiet and empty. Zach’s favourite time of the day. You get a chance to see the Slums in a different light, different atmosphere. The shift between workers of the night and the workers of the day…

The path from the Curiosity’s to his destination was short and he was standing in front of the infamous building in no time. One of the guards outside the door was already looking his way. All gone were the times the young Mancer needed to sneak behind them to get inside. Zach is more than welcome here now.

“G’morning, mister Mancer,” the guard on the right greeted him with a smile.

Zach wasn’t in the mood for chit chat, but he didn’t want to be rude, so he simply murmured, “Morning.” And although he already knew the answer, he still asked, “Is he inside?”

“Yes. You are expected.”

‘ _How can I be expected if I wasn’t sure about coming here few hours ago?_ ’ Zach thought for himself as he opened the door.

The familiar voice greeted him. “A pleasure as always, Zachariah Rogue Mancer. What a lovely morning we have, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, lovely as it can get. Can we skip all this small talk? I’m guessing you know why I am here?”

“Rude but of course. Be my guess and ask away then,” Anton Rogue said and placed the tablet in his hand down. The full attention of the Vory’s Boss now on Zach.

Now or never.

“Truth is, I need allies if I’m gonna wage a political war against Viktor and the ASC.” All his friends were now on their own missions to gain leverage against Viktor.

“You consider me an ally?” Anton said, raising his eyebrow at the young man. He was enjoying it more than necessary.

“You helped me a great deal in the past. And I know we don’t see eye to eye with some of the methods but still… As I said, I will need as many people helping me bring Viktor down as possible.”

“I’m flattered, simply tickled, even more so at the thought of watching that son of the bitch Viktor fall. He was once an “ally”, but…,” Anton paused, his voice strangely filled with a mix of emotions. It took Zach by surprise to see him so… vulnerable, emotional. Whatever happened between them wasn’t pretty and didn’t end well because it didn’t take long and Anton was back to normal. “Lately, however, the bastard’s just been killing my business. Want to know a little secret? The big guy’s a… "dabbler" in affairs that are more… associated with businessmen like myself. But never mind about that. I’d be happy to see our dear, dear Colonel go. And just as happy to help a family member in need, of course.”

The Boss was always making fun or rather highlighting the fact that Zach was a Rogue once. Was still a Rogue even now to say the truth. But now, with them being the allies, Zach was really "a family member" more than before.


	26. Ice Dome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This it is - the last chapter. Enjoy!

The last part of the Ice Dome waiting for them beyond the gate was incredible. Only the Ophir’s Underworks could compete with how vast it was. Zach could barely see its roof and when looking down, he was met only with deep darkness. On the end of the long bridge was a smaller dome, the last destination for Zach to reach.

Not really looking if his companions were following, Zach jumped down on the bridge. And then a massive creature appeared from the depths of the structure. It was slimy leviathan with luminescent protuberances on its head and back. Its mouth was huge, Zach could easily fit inside. Several times. The giant Mantises Zachariah had to fight in past, looked like pets compared to this.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Zach’s swearing was lost in the sound of the creature’s loud roar. The whole complex shook with it and Zach could hear few icicles behind him hitting the ground. Shuddering into small pieces. And a massive wall of ice blocked the way, so his friends weren’t able to follow him.

Zach gathered the rest of the strength he possessed and got ready to fight the Leviathan all by himself. He was hitting the creature with the sharp end of his staff, but he couldn’t see if it made any difference. Its skin was surprisingly hard to pierce, and Zach was trying to concentrate on the same area for a better chance to actually doing something. His staff was normally surrounded by sparks but now he discharged it, saving fluid for other purposes. Like hitting it with lightning or charged fists.

Now he was really regretting he didn’t have any fluid shots with him. He never had. His regenerating of it was always pretty fast so he never really needed it. Until now. He hit his limits a couple of times already but had to keep going. His supply of healing ones was running low and he already had started only with a handful of them. His new motto while fighting this Leviathan was: ‘Don’t use the shots until the wound is bleeding.’

When the Leviathan with a last deafening roar fell down into the endless pit, Zachariah too was at the end of his strength. He didn’t know for how long he was fighting the creature, but it felt like hours had passed. His legs and hands were shaking, and his heart was still racing thanks to all the adrenalin flowing in his blood. The fluid drain will hit soon, the headache coming his way will be as large as the creature causing it. He really pushed past his limits big time.

Looking behind him, he saw that his friends still weren’t able to get through the ice. However, he was too exhausted to climb back up on the higher platform from where he jumped down. His friends will be fine, he’s sure of it. He needed to go on, keep moving or else he will collapse. So, on still a bit shaky legs, Zach moved forward towards the dome within the dome. Where he was hoping to find the beacon or at least something of such kind.

What surprised him when he entered were all the roots and branches growing there. Swallowing the inner structure. It reminded him of the Library dome. Sweeping the space with his eyes he saw a console in the further ‘corner’ of this circular structure. Coming to it Zach noticed it wasn’t touched by the all presented vegetation. That was a relief.

Standing now in front of it, Zach reached his hand and hesitated.

This was it. This was every Abundancean Technomancer’s dream. The thing from their oath none of them really believed they can fulfil. And here he stood, the youngest of Mancers, their new Great Master on the brink of huge step. It felt like a dream and he was sure he will wake up any minute now.

Whatever awaits them will change everything.

He closed his eyes and reached his hand again, however, suddenly he heard steps coming from behind him and before he knew it, Andrew almost jumped on him. When Andrew hugged him, Zach holt back a cry of pain escaping his lips.

Well, until he heard and felt something in his body breaking. “Ouch, ouch! My ribs!”

As if Andrew didn’t hear his protest, he cupped Zach’s face and said, “Never do this to me again!” He sounded so scared. Zach was a bit surprised when Andrew kissed him but despite others being there, he kissed him back. It was the best painkiller he could wish for.

Only when Andrew started to lean away from him, did Zachariah realized that Amelia was saying something. “… that’s not why we’re here. Or at least I’m not.”

“You’re right, it’s not. I just hope it still works,” Zach said as he was letting go of Andrew to face the console once again.

He touched it with the charged palm and let the electricity spread. The whole room lit up with blue light of the huge hologram. He saw one already during his initiation, but this was something else. This one was a map, showing the solar system in its full beauty. Looking from planet to planet Zach remembered his classes, how he was learning their names and… His train of thoughts was interrupted by a woman’s voice. Probably an artificial intelligence, interface of the map.

“ _Initializing Solar System display... Connection to Earth in progress._ ”

Zach could now see a line connecting Mars with Earth. This was it! Everyone was holding their breath now.

“ _Connection failed._ ”

Zach sat down on the transmitter panel, shocked. Andrew was still holding his hand.

“ _Extrapolating incomplete data ... updating the solar system display._ ”

The hologram began to slowly change. Where the Earth was only moments ago was now a large mass of debris. Everything that left of it.

“Destroyed,” Zach almost whispered, “It’s gone. All the years ... what we dreamed about is now just a pile of rocks. This ... What am I supposed to do, what should I say to Mars?”

The group of six standing here now were the first and for now only people on the whole Mars knowing Earth’s sad fate. They now possessed the greatest power connected with the biggest secret on the red planet. And it was only on them what they will do with this information.

Their lives and lives of everyone on Mars began only just now. Mars could finally stop hoping for the help that will never come and start making its own destiny. Their own future. They could start making Mars into their proper home, not just a destination to survive until _something_ will happen. They had to make it happen themselves.

It was time for change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much for reading the whole of this story!! ;* <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! And also thank you for potential kudos or comment! I'm bad at replying but I really appreciate it. <3  
> As always - big THANK YOU to all the wonderful souls on our Technomancer server. Stay awesome, creative, supportive and more, my sweethearts!


End file.
